


Bondage Discipline Sadism Masochism

by Esachen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Collars, Humiliation, Leashes, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sex Club, Sex Work, Stripper Oikawa Tooru, Top Kozume Kenma, neko Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esachen/pseuds/Esachen
Summary: Kink book that will be a set of kinky one shots that I can hopefully string together in a comprehensive story.Nishinoya moves in across the street from a BDSM club. Goodbye peaceful night.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter One: Yuu Nishinoya

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any kinks you want to see, please comment them so I can include them into the story.

Yuu Nishinoya had just moved to Las Angeles two days prior, taking up residence in a small studio apartment that was rather perfect for his needs. There was a small grocery store two blocks down and there was a bus stop right outside the building. What was the most convenient about his little home was the fact that a BDSM night club was right across the street. He could see the turquoise neon lights from his bedroom window, blocked out each night by a pair of thick black curtains. The place always looked busy, people dressed in leather and skimpy outfits constantly walking in and out of the building at all hours of the day and night. It was almost like the place didn’t close, ever. 

Nishinoya wasn’t new to the world of BDSM. He wasn’t experienced either, only having dabbled it in enough to know the basics of what he liked. After a few bad partners, he was hoping to finally find someone who took it seriously and showed him exactly what he wanted to see. He had did a bit of research on the club, looking up reviews and even finding their social media pages and looking through the content. The place had a 4.9 star review on Yelp and that was enough to convince Nishinoya to actually go in himself and check it out. After a bit of research, he found the club had an inner community. The site was a bit vague but he was more than intrigued by it. 

After getting dressed up in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white crop top and his favorite red jacket, the male made his way out of his apartment and across the street to the club. He made sure to show up at the slowest time, walking in to see about twenty or thirty people milling around under the haze of uppity music and the thick scent of liquor and sweat. The club was big, about the size of a warehouse with a staircase leading up to a balcony lined with many doors and even an elevator. A bar lined one long wall, rows upon rows of liquor filled shelves covered the wall behind it. Two bartenders were chatting idly, making a couple of drinks for a few customers. Noya had to do a double take as he watched what he assumed to be a man approach the bar. 

He had long shoulder length hair that was bleached at the ends with his roots poking through to show a dark brown, maybe black hair color. He wore black slacks, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black vest with black gloves, what seemed to be the employee attire. In one hand was a leash which was wrapped around his palm a few times to keep it short. On the other end of the leash, a much larger male crawled on his hands and knees, blind folded and gagged being led solely by the leash which tugged at his neck. He was muscular and slightly tanned with shortish black hair that was styled up. He was naked besides a black jockstrap and a small pair of nipple clamps which were connected to each other by a thin silver chain. 

They stopped in front of the bar, the dom tugging harshly on the leash earning a soft groan from his pet. “Kuroo, sit.” The blonde ordered, staring down at the other man, Kuroo, with a look of disinterest. Kuroo was quick to comply, scooting a bit closer to his master and sitting back on his thighs, head raised. From this angle, Noya could see a fuzzy black tail poking out from between the males cheeks. He could feel his own face flush slightly from the sight. 

The blonde rested a hand in the others black hair, offering the smallest bit of praise before he reached back and undid the ball gag that was clasped in place. It came out with a soft squeak of teeth on wet silicone, a string of drool trailing after it. Kuroo licked his lips, head tilted up in the direction of his master silently waiting for his next command. 

“Let’s get you something to drink now. Open your mouth and hold still.” The blonde ordered, looking over to the bartenders and beckoning to them. The closest one grabbed a bottle of what looked like rum, leaning over the bar and pouring a thin stream of honey colored liquid out of the pour spout and straight into Kuroo’s mouth. The raven held still, ignoring the splash that came from it. Once the stream ended, he swallowed it carefully and licked his lips, opening his mouth again. 

“You want more? Fine. Only because you won’t get anything else while we’re at the game. But first, what do we say?” The blonde asked, fingers returning to Kuroo’s hair and giving it a light tug. 

“Please, Master Kozume.” The dog spoke clearly and easily. His face was wet with liquor and tinted pink. With him sitting the way he was, it was obvious that he had an erection trapped within his jockstrap. 

“Good boy, Kuroo. Give him another shot, Yachi.” Master Kozume ordered the little bartender, eyes drifting away to make contact with Nishinoya’s. They were a light gold color, almost like a cats in shape. Noya basically froze where he stood, unable to speak or look away. “Oh? I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?” Kozume asked, hand relaxing in Kuroo’s hair and beginning to pet him gently as the pet swallowed his second shot of whiskey. 

“Um- y-yes! Yeah, I’m new here. To L.A really. I moved in across the street two days ago. Thought I would check the place out. You work here, right?” Noya asked curiously, eyes drifting from the master towards the bartenders. Yachi, a short blonde girl, and a taller guy with a shaved head, were both wearing the same uniform Kozume was with the slacks, button up, and vest though in different colors. Yachi seemed to be wearing mostly white with a black vest and the baldy wore a black shirt and pants. Neither of them wore gloves but that might be because they were handling drinks. 

“Yes, I do. Kenma Kozume. I own the club.” The master spoke, turning his attention back to Kuroo briefly to pop the ball gag back into his mouth. He took it excitedly, letting out a soft hum as Kozume fastened the clasp behind his head. He straightened up and pulled on the leash, guiding Kuroo closer to Nishinoya. Kozume offered a gloved hand, staring at Noya with a type of intensity that he’s never felt before. Nishinoya was quick to take his hand, receiving an iron-like grip. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir! My name is Yuu Nishinoya. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about this community you have at the club?” Noya asked hopefully as Kozume released his hand. The dom looked him over curiously before beckoning to him to follow, leaning away before he began to walk, Kuroo following obediently. 

“The inner community is simply a group of me and some close friends. We work towards educating others interested in the lifestyle. To put it simply, we try to match you up with someone who would be the best fit for you as a partner. There's some paperwork involved and a fee since the community provides quite a bit so don’t expect it to be free.” 

“Of course, Sir. I knew it wasn’t going to be cheap but I’m prepared to invest in any way I can.” Noya replied excitedly. Kozume hummed softly in acknowledgement. “Then that brings me to my first question. Tell me, are you a dom or a sub?” Kozume asked, leading the way through the barely empty dance floor and up a small flight of stairs to a raised platform filled with tables. Some kind of gambling area. 

“I only have experience as a sub but I’ve always wanted to dabble in being a dom as well.” Noya explained, watching the dom walk over to a table surrounded with four others. They all wore the same uniform though some of them had different colors. White slacks, black shirt, white vest, white gloves. One of these people was a grey haired male with warm brown eyes and a soft face, a little beauty mark sat below his left eye. He was somewhat pale and held a relaxed sort of nature to him. He sat at a chair shuffling cards, chatting idly with a man with darker skin and black hair. He wore the original uniform, the same one as Kozume, except his gloves were white. 

Next to him was a monster of a man, taller than anyone else at the table with similar skin. He had warm brown eyes and long brown hair that was tied back in a bun. He had a bit of a beard but not much of one. Just a bit of stubble. He wore all black except for a white vest. And finally, there was a man with black hair and black eyes. His skin wasn’t as tan as the other two but it wasn’t pale like the first one. His eyes were almond shaped and cold, analytical like he was scrutinizing every detail. He wore the same all black uniform but with white gloves like the second man. 

Kozume maneuvered the leash forcing Kuroo to come stand in a spot in front of the table. The dom moved closer and sat down on the dogs back, crossing one leg over the other and pointing to a spot beside him, in front of kuroo. “Kneel here, Nishinoya.” The dom ordered. Nishinoya felt a bit of heat color his cheeks but he wasn’t one to back away from embarrassment easily so he complied, kneeling down next to Kozume and looking around. The man to his left was the grey haired man dressed in mostly white. He looked down at Noya with a curious smile. “Nishinoya, this is Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, and Akaashi. Remember them. They’re pretty high up in the community. Akaashi here is my right hand. If he tells you to do something, do it.” Kozume continued, beckoning for Sugawara to deal the cards. 

Noya looked at each person again, determined to memorize their names and faces. Next to him, Kuroo groaned softly drawing his attention over. He was red in the face, still blinded and gagged he let out another low groan, twitching underneath the blonde and earning a sharp smack to his bare ass from said dom. “Stop bitching, Kuroo or I’ll pawn you off to a random patron for the day.” The sub whimpered lowly and went back to holding still, head hanging silently. 

“Nishinoya, do you lean more towards top or bottom? Which is your preference?” Kozume asked once he got his cards, picking them up one by one and looking them over quietly. “Bottom, Sir. I prefer to take it.” Noya said honestly. 

“Mmhm. You said you’re only experienced with subbing but you would be eager to learn to dom, correct?” Kozume asked, throwing in two cards before getting two more. He shuffled his hand, glancing up to see Suga and Asahi staring at the new comer quietly. 

“Yes sir.”

“Are you okay with Nudity? A lot of people end up naked in this place. Yourself will be as well.” Kozume laid his cards down and folded his hands, turning to look down at the sub. 

“Yes sir.” Nishinoya replied, eyes focused on the dom. He felt the most authority coming from him and knew from his limited experience that respect was everything. Kozume nodded and hummed, the same look of disinterest and apathy clinging to his face like it had been since Noya first saw him. “Good. Then take your shirt off.”

Noya hesitated for a split second, processing the words before his eyes glanced over to the others around them. All four of them had their eyes on him now, waiting for him to react. He didn’t know why he felt like he was expected to impress them. He complied, hands reaching up to remove his jacket before he pulled his shirt off, leaving both of them in a pile in front of him. 

“Oh, how cute.” Kozume leaned down, reaching out towards Noya’s chest and pinching lightly at one of his pierced nipples, tugging lightly on the bud earning a soft squeak. “You have some jewelry, hm? You’ll definitely have at least someone wanting you.” He added, looking back towards the others. “Well? Any takers?”

Diachi looked back down to his hand and shook his head, laying the cards down face up. “No, he’s too obedient for my tastes. Maybe Suga?” He offered, looking to the male dressed in white. “Yes, I’m definitely interested in him.” Suga replied, cards held in his palm face down. 

“I am not. You can have him Suga.” Akaashi replied simply, glancing around at the table, eyes lingering on Kozume before he flipped his cards face up. “I’m out.”

“Awe, Kaashi, you’re letting me have the little cutie because you love me, right?” Suga purred, eyeing the other male. Akaashi looked at him with an easy smile, eyes warming up a bit to look more inviting. “Of course, Sugar. You know I like to spoil you.” 

“I am interested.” Asahi interrupted the two. Suga raised an eyebrows before he smirked in amusement. “Oh? I never thought I would see the day.” Suga teased, eyeing him quietly before he glanced at Kenma, taking in his poker face before he sighed and tossed his cards in. “I’m out.”

Nishinoya glanced away from Kozume, eyeing the other man quietly. Asahi. He seemed a bit nervous, glancing up at Kozume silently before looking away, averting eye contact. He spotted Noya also staring at him and his face flushed a bit, looking away from him as well. He glanced down at his cards before pushing a few chips into the pot. “I’m all in.” He announced, looking back up at Kozume determined. 

The dom raised an eyebrow and hummed in amusement, flicking his cards down. “Alright. You won. Nishinoya, meet Asahi. If you accept him, he’ll be your partner. He’s somewhat of a switch and a bit shy so be careful when you start learning to dom. He’s sensitive.” Kozume announced, standing up and tugging on Kuroo’s leash. “Let’s go to my office. Put your clothes back on. We can get you signed up and filled in on how the community works. Does that sound good?” The dom asked as he waited for Nishinoya to finish getting dressed. The sub nodded, looking to Asahi once more as he stood up. He offered the dom a smile and bowed his head a bit. “I can’t wait to work with you, Sir!”

Asahi blushed darkly, looking away shyly and clearing his throat. “Y-yeah, I can’t wait to work with you either.” He stumbled over his words. Noya tilted his head and looked back at Kozume, quickly running after him when he realized the male was already walking away. Noya followed after him, looking around the club that was still beating along to music. The number of people was beginning to pick up making it more crowded. 

Kozume left his office door open for Noya, standing by his desk until the door was shut. Once it was closed, the dom leaned down and took the gag and blindfold off of Kuroo revealing a rather handsome star struck face. He looked up at Kozume happily and let out a soft rumble. “Master Kozume-“ The blonde cut him off with a sharp yank on the chain connecting the two nipple clamps, pulling the clamps clean off. 

Kuroo let out a breathy whine, hunching over a bit and touching his chest weakly. Kozume pressed his foot down on Kuroo’s head, pushing his face into the plush carpet earning a whimper. “Who said you could greet me? Nasty bitch. Go lay down and stare at the wall. Don’t look at me until I’m done with Nishinoya, understand?” Kozume spoke in that same monotonous tone yet his eyes were narrows in distaste. 

“Y-yes, Master Kozume. Thank you!” Kuroo panted, slowly raising himself back onto all fours when Kozume removed his foot, watching his mutt turn away and crawl to his pet bed, a large red satin cushion that laid on the floor next to a pair of dog dishes and a few toys. Before laying down, Kuroo leaned down and drank quietly from one of the dishes before finally settling in on the cushion, back towards the two of them. 

“Now that he is settled, let’s talk business. Now that you have a top, Asahi, you’ll refer to me as Kenma. Not Kozume or sir or master. I am not your equal but at the same time, I’m not your partner. Your partner gets your utmost respect here though I do require it for myself as well. You’ll eventually interact with other pairs so don’t be shy around them and respect their rules and wishes especially when it comes to their dynamics. One of my rules for example is to treat Kuroo like a dog one hundred percent. Do not try and hold a conversation with him or treat him as anything other then a mutt. Another example is Suga’s relationship with Akaashi. Don’t call Suga Sugar. You’ll end up with anger from both of them. Another thing, and this will be something you’ll see in the contract, if you discover symptoms of any mental health issues or disorders, let me or Akaashi know right away. If the community is the root for any problems you have, it is our duty to fix it. Understand?”

Nishinoya felt a bit light headed from the whole interaction starting from when he first got here. He was finally joining an actual community to get to know himself better and enjoy it. He nodded quickly, smiling at Kenma. “Yes! I understand! Please, let’s continue!”

Word count: 3026


	2. Chapter Two: Shoyo Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s side. He really doesn’t want to be exposed to ‘the scene’ but.. he’s poor and desperate and the club pays good..

Shoyo Hinata was a college drop out. His parents passed in a car accident last year leaving him the guardian of his little sister. He worked two deadend jobs that paid jack squat and most of the money went into the bills. The leftovers barely covered groceries and whatever Natsu made from her own part time job was all hers to pay for her school expenses. They lived in a shabby old house on the outskirts of the city, far from everything. It sucked. It really did. Life was hard, especially for two Nekos who were basically scorned by society, but the only thing that kept Hinata going was the fact that Natsu gave him her biggest smile every morning, no matter how hard it was. 

It was because of her that he was determined to keep fighting. It's why he stood outside of this loud building, music reverberating through the thick brick walls, agitating the sensitive ears hidden in his messy orange hair. A long line stood outside of it, the doorway guarded heavily by a bouncer with short white hair and a stature like a bulldog. Tall and big and mean looking. Hinata glanced down at the flyer in his hand, reaching for his phone and dialing the number listed. After a few short rings, a monotonous voice picked up. 

“Hello, this is Kenma Kozume speaking.” 

“H-Hello! M-My name is Shoyo Hinata. I applied for the bartender position.. Im outside right now..” The ginger said hesitantly. “Oh, good. Tell Aone that and he should let you right in. Once you’re inside, come straight to my office. Aone should give you directions. He doesn’t talk much so be nice to him.” Kenma said quietly, it was hard to hear him over the music. “O-Of course! I’ll be right there!” Hinata said quickly, hearing the phone click as the call disconnected. Hinata put it back in his pocket before he cleared his throat and headed up to the front of the line, looking up at the behemoth of a man and suddenly feeling a lot smaller then he actually was. 

“A-are y-you Aone..?” Hinata asked meekly, looking up at the taller male through his lashes. He saw a small nod. “I-I’m here for the job interview.. to be a bartender. Kenma said to ask you for directions to his office..” 

The taller man stepped aside to let Hinata pass, pointing to what looked like a hallway at the other end of the club. “Go down there. Last door. Careful of the nudity.” Aone spoke softly, looking down at Hinata curiously. The shorty perked up slightly just from the tone before he looked up at Aone and offered him a weak smile. “Thank you! I-I’ll see you around.” 

Aone nodded, that same bulldog look on his face. “Good luck with the interview.” He added, turning back to the line as Hinata scurried inside, heart racing a bit. He seemed like a nice guy. A very scary nice guy. Hinata shook himself off and looked around quietly, looking towards the hallway Aone mentioned and heading around the dance floor to get to it, passing by half dressed people who just grinded on eachother like there was no tomorrow. 

The hallway was thankfully empty, a few doors lined it and at the end was a door with “ORIFICE” written on it with big bold letters. Hinata stared at it quietly, a bit of confusion and disgust shown clearly on his face before he swallowed around the lump in his throat and headed over to it, knocking quietly. There wasn’t a lot to be heard through the thick walls and over the loud music, but as seen as he heard a loud, come in, and actually opened the door, he knew he would not be able to get used to this place. 

Behind the desk was a man maybe a few inches taller than him with shoulder length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was dressed in all black with a lit cigarette in one hand, golden eyes trained completely on Hinata as soon as he stepped inside the office. At his feet was the real source of his discomfort. A large black haired male knelt naked on the floor, a tail sticking of of his ass. He held onto the blonde's leg, desperately humping the others bare foot. 

Hinata stood still in the doorway, eyes wide as the only noise in the room besides the music, which suddenly sounded very faint, was the soft needy moans and wet sticky noise coming from the black haired male. Hinata wanted oh so desperately to turn around and flee, to apologize for walking in on them, tell them he wasn’t interested in their high paying job with great benefits that would surely allow him to quit both of his current jobs for with the same payout for only half as many hours, but that last point was exactly why he was here. He couldn’t let this opportunity escape him just because he was a little squeamish when it came to sex. 

Hinata swallowed thickly and averted his gaze. “I-is this a bad time?” He asked softly, glancing around the office. It was themed in mostly red with a few black and white accents. To the left of the door was a large window with the shades currently down only letting in a little bit of the busy city light. Towards the desk was a couple of plus chairs and a large pet cushion was pushed against the wall. 

“No. Have a seat. You are Shoyo Hinata, correct? You’re shorter then I expected. Are you sure you can handle this kind of job?” Kenma asked monotonously, staring at him with those calculating cat like eyes. They sent shivers down his spine. He hurried to take a seat where Kenma indicated, thankful that he couldn’t see the other man anymore. Sadly he was only getting louder. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I really need this job. It would help me out quite a bit. I don’t have any prior experience like I said on the phone but you mentioned I would be getting on site training?” Hinata asked to clarify, wanting to make sure he got everything correct. “Yes, yes. You’ll be working with Yachi and Tanaka for today. They’ll start your training and report back to me on how they think you’ll handle the job. Afterwards, we’ll see if we’re keeping you or not.” Kenma replied simply, glancing down in distaste at the black haired male as he suddenly got loud, a choked satisfied moan reverberated through his chest, the sound lewd enough to make Hinata almost a bit jealous of the blondes position before he shook the thoughts away. 

“Are you done yet, Kuroo?” Kenma asked boredly. He received a breathless “Yes, Master Kozume..” from Kuroo. “Good. Now clean up your mess and go clock in. Your shift starts in ten minutes.” Kenma replied, lifting his cum splattered foot and shoving it in Kuroo’s face. The raven lapped at it with a smile, staring up at Kenma with eyes filled with adoration. 

Kenma turned his attention back to Hinata. “You’ll have a week to learn the ropes and try to impress my bartenders. If you can’t do it, then you’re out. That is unless you want to apply for the vacant stripper job. That however requires at least some experience on the pole.” 

Hinata shook his head immediately, not even wanting to think about himself naked as a bunch of strangers reached out to try and touch him. The thought was horrifying enough. Kenma nodded, eyes lingering on Hinata for a moment, eyes filled with some type of emotion that the ginger just couldn’t name before he let a small smirk tug at his lips. “Kuroo, that’s enough. Take Shoyo here to the club room and pick him out an all white uniform in his size. Then take him to the bar and let the others take care of him.” The dom ordered, looking down at kuroo who looked up to meet his gaze, tongue pressed flat against Kenma’s sole. 

Kenma lowered his foot and reached forward, grabbing the leash and unclipping it from the black collar that hung around the others neck. Kuroo pouted and stood up, mood improving almost immediately as he smiled down at Kenma with a cocky grin. “Sure thing, Kenma. I’ll take good care of this little shorty. Hey Chibi-Chan! I’m Kuroo. Nice to meet you!” He spoke, turning around to meet Hinata’s eyes with warm hazel ones. He wiped at his mouth, getting rid of any evidence of what he was just doing with it. 

Hinata looked away immediately and cleared his throat, face red with embarrassment. “Y-You’re still naked..” Was all he could manage. Kuroo hummed curiously, face going blank for a moment before he looked down. “Oh, so I am. Well let’s change that and get you a new uniform. You’re gonna look so cute, Chibi-Chan.” Kuroo assured, stepping out from behind the desk and heading to the door, not even trying to hide his nudity and not a trace of shame on his face. Well, with what he was just doing, it seems like this man had no shame. 

Hinata looked to Kenma, who continued to look at him with that blank cat-like gaze, before looking back to Kuroo. He stood up and followed, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. Kuroo opened one of the doors to the right, beckoning for Hinata to follow before he disappeared inside. It was a room bigger than the office with a table in the center and rows of lockers along the walls. Kuroo stood in front of one, opening the door and taking out a uniform just like everyone else’s. It was completely black like Kenma’s. He began to get dressed, whistling softly to himself before he headed over to a door and opened it, showing a small closet filled with rows of uniforms. “Hey Chibi, what’s your size? Small right? Or extra small?”

Hinata puffed his cheeks and gave him his size, watching the other chuckle in amusement before he pulled out a few hangers and offered them to him. “Get dressed now. I’ll take you to meet Yachi and Tanaka afterwards. You’ll like Yachi. She’s shorter than you. And Tanaka is a cool guy. You’ll be in good hands.” Kuroo assured, heading over to the door and putting on a pair of shoes that were left on the shoe rack. Hinata looked down at the clothes then back at at Kuroo. 

“Keep your back to me, okay?” He asked, waiting for a sound of confirmation. Kuroo hummed in agreement, too busy tapping his foot into place in his shoes. Hinata changed quickly, looking down at himself curiously once he was dressed. He sat down at the table, putting on the shoes Kuroo brought him before grabbing his clothes. “Where should I put these?” Hinata asked, looking up at the taller male who finally looked back at him. “Hm? Oh you can put them in my locker for now. Kenma will get you a locker once you're done for today so you can keep the uniform in it. When you come in tomorrow, we’ll have a few spares for you so you can put the stuff you’re wearing in the wash tomorrow. We have a little laundromat next door that we fancy often. You’ll learn more if you get the job.” Kuroo explained, beckoning for Hinata to follow him once he was finished with everything. 

The club was thinner then before, less people jumped around on the dance floor yet it was still pretty packed. He saw a raised platform, almost like a balcony, filled with tables and chairs where a few employees stood, drinks in hand as they surveyed the crowd below, another bouncer stood at the end of the stairs. He was a behemoth, scarier than the guy outside. With brown hair and olive eyes, he stared at anyone who passed by with a stern look that sent most people scurrying away. 

Hinata shuddered just from starin at him, hurrying after Kuroo meekly who cut straight through the crowd of people like a boat through the waves. The music was some dirty remix, some guy talking about “Sexin on the Dancefloor” as the crowd around seemed to take it like an order, hands wandering and teeth glinting in the faint light like rabid animals. The bar was his favorite place so far. There was a physical barrier between him and everyone else. 

Kuroo beckoned him over to a small gate and pushed it open for him. “Hey you two, meet Shorty. He’ll be training under you guys and the others for a week to see if he’s cut out for the job. Go easy on him though, he’s pretty vanilla and shy.” Kuroo introduced him to the others, pointing the girl out to be Yachi and the bald guy as Tanaka before he left Hinata to them. 

Hinata watched him leave before looking to the other two, the scent of alcohol was potent, almost overwhelming his sensitive nose. “Welcome aboard, short stack! I’m Tanaka! Nice to meet ya. Your training starts now!”

———————

Four hours had passed since Hinata started his training. The club was slow, almost empty but of course there were about three dozen people left, most of them on the dance floor mingling with the other employees, a few even drifted away from the others, following the employees up the stairs and disappearing into the rooms up there. At the bar, one employee sat with another patron, a short guy with short black hair and a bleached forelock dressed in regular clubbing clothes. The employee was a tall male with darker tanned skin, long brown hair pulled back in a bun, and a bit of stubble on his face. They seemed to be just chatting and getting to know each other, words barely heard over the music. They’ve been there since Hinata showed up. 

“I’m assuming you have some questions?” 

Hinata jumped, almost dropping the glass he had been polishing before he caught himself and looked over to meet Yachi’s gaze. She was a bit sheepish, quickly apologizing for scaring him. 

“No! It’s okay. Yeah, I have a lot of questions. Like why do people keep going upstairs? What’s up there?” Hinata asked, looking to the balcony where the row of doors was before looking back to Yachi who was a bit shy. “Ah.. Erm, Kuroo said you were kinda shy and vanilla so I don’t think you want to know-“

“Oh nonsense, he’s stuck around this long, he ain’t vanilla. Besides, you’ll have to get used to it if you want a job here, buddy. Those are the playrooms up there. Only employees have access to them. Community members can go up there with their partner, one of the master Doms or Subs here at the club, and practice consensual BDSM plays in a safe and sterile place with actual professionals.” Tanaka explained as he pointed up to the couple disappearing into one room. 

“That was Suga, our resident specialist in the Little genre. You know, DDLB, DDLG, MDLB, MDLG. That shit. He was just with one of our regulars. They’re gonna get cute up there. Or not, Tamaki looked like he was in a bratty mood today.” Tanaka continued unprompted. Hinata stared at him in shock, opening his mouth about to ask what all of those stood for before he realized he really didn’t want to know. 

“Thanks.. Tanaka.. you scared him. Uh, sorry about him, Hinata. Do you have any other questions?” Yachi asked simply, giving Tanaka a bit of a weak glare before she turned back to Hinata. “Uh.. kinda scared to ask any more but I guess this one should be fine. Why is everyone wearing a different amount of white and black?” The ginger asked softly. 

“Oh.. well that’s kinda easy. Basically Black is for the Doms and White is for the Subs. The more of one color you’re wearing, the more you are. It’s an indicator for the patrons.” Yachi explained. “Kenma is pretty good at dictating who is what so he usually picks out you’re uniform.”

“Yeah! Think of it like your top bottom energy meter. Obviously your sub energy is all the way at one hundred percent. Hope you’re okay with getting hit on. The subs get swarmed. Ask Yachi.” Tanaka butted in again, picking up a menu from the back wall and looking it over before showing it off to Hinata. “You hungry? We got this killer mom and pop shop next door. Sakanoshita. Ever been?” Tanaka asked which Hinata shook his head. “Er, no, I haven't. I don’t really eat out. Can’t really afford to.” Hinata spoke softly. Tanaka perked up a bit. “Oh shit, we can’t have that. I got you my dude. You ain’t vegan right? If not, I’m sending you off tonight with a dozen meat buns. They. Are. The. SHIT!” Tanaka laughed, heading over to a door that was located on the other end of the long bar. 

“They’re next door. This door actually leads into their kitchen. They’re kind enough to let us make orders through here for our patrons. It draws in more attention for us since not a lot of clubs have food inside of them. Especially ones as good as theirs.” Tanaka spoke before he opened the door, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and setting his card inside the other room somewhere. “Hey! Can I get two dozen meat buns to go for tonight?”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO WRITE YOUR FUCKIN ORDER DOWN LIKE A REGULAR PERSON?!” An angry voice yelled from the other room, somehow being heard over the music. “THANKS KEISHIN!” Tanaka called, closing the door and smiling back at them. Hinata was about to object to the fact that the other, a man he met less than five hours ago, was buying him food, when a soft knock drew his attention away. Standing on the other side of the counter was a taller male with straight black hair. His back was to Hinata, eyes surveying the crowd. 

“Spiced rum and milk please.” The male ordered over his shoulder, not bothering to even look, a twenty dollar bill being set on the counter. “Alright..” Hinata trailed off, already smelling milk on the man for some odd reason before he went to make the drink, glancing only briefly at the drink guide they had to get his measurements correct before he returned with the finished drink, setting it down for him. The man looked down at the counter and picked it up, bringing it to his lips before he walked away, leaving Hinata to watch as he disappeared into the crowd. 

“That’s Kageyama for you. He leaves the best tips. Pretty sure he’s loaded. He’s always here looking for a sub but never finds one. I wonder why he’s so picky.” Yachi hummed curiously, picking up the twenty and going to put it in the register before adding the change to a tip jar underneath the counter. Hinata nodded and leaned back, unable to find the man in the crowd even though it was so thin. He looked around curiously before he picked up a rag and began to wipe down the counters for the fifth time that day. Yachi headed off to talk to Tanaka, looking back at Hinata as she spoke every now and then. Tanaka nodded in agreement with what she was saying before he grabbed his phone from his pocket and began to send a text.

—————-

“Hey Hinata, you’re training is over for today. You did pretty damn good considering you’ve never worked with alcohol before. You’re like a natural.” Tanaka smiled brightly. 

“Eh? It’s nothing, but thank you!” Hinata smiled brightly. Really it was just thanks to his nose. He would smell when a drink wasn’t correctly prepared. When one thing outweighed another or needing a splash of something else. Being nimble helped too when it came to stacking glasses and carrying margaritas filled to the brim around. 

“I’ll walk you to the club room. My shift is done as well. I can introduce you to my wife too! She’s a real beauty.” Tanaka sighed dreamily, opening the gate and waiting for Hinata to follow. The ginger was close behind, looking around at the close to empty club. There was less people than before but it did pick up between then and now. It was almost full less than an hour ago and now there was about twenty people. 

Hinata followed after Tanaka as they walked to the club room, both of them heading inside to see a girl with black hair already there, wearing nothing but her underwear. Hinata squeaked, quickly covering his eyes and apologizing profusely. 

“Hm? Oh, you must be the new guy Ryuu mentioned. I’m Kiyoko. I’m a Dom here. It’s nice to meet you. Would you feel better if I put some clothes on?” The girl asked curiously. Hinata nodded quickly, eyes covered still. “Isn’t he adorable? So short and innocent. He’s gonna get eaten alive here. How was your day, my queen?” Tanaka asked curiously, walking over to her. 

“It was good. I had a dozen clients today. They were all so sweet even as I dripped wax on them. They never lost their manners. Oh, Hinata, was it? I’m dressed now. There isn’t a separate locker room so Yachi and I just get changed here like everyone else. Sorry if you get uncomfortable with it.” Kiyoko spoke. Hinata looked up shyly and offered a meek smile. 

“I-it looks like something else I’ll have to get used to. Sorry..” He replied, clearing his throat and looking back to Kuroo’s locker, walking over to it to retrieve his clothes. “Ah, before you leave, head to the bar. Yachi is splitting up the tip money and your meat buns will be waiting for you too! We’ll see you later!” Tanaka spoke, somehow already changed before he and Kiyoko left together. Hinata sighed and got changed quickly, making sure his ears and tail were hidden before he turned around, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw Kenma sitting at the table behind him, eyes wide and analytical as usual. 

“A-ah- y-you-“

“You’re hired.”

Word count: 3747


	3. Chapter Three: Atsumu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains many adult themes. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> Atsumu didn’t have a childhood. His childhood was filled with vile things. Things he doesn’t want to even mention. And now here he was, a slave, his new master a man with no face for him to know. 
> 
> He was scared.

WARNING, DEPICTIONS OF DRUG USE, ANIMAL ABUSE, SEXUAL, PHYSICAL, CHILD, CHILD SEXUAL, AND PSYCHOLOGICAL ABUSE. IT'S NOT DESCRIPTIVE BUT ITS THERE. 

Atsumu Miya didn’t know what ‘normal’ was. His normal was definitely different then everyone else’s and if you begged to differ, he would just smile and agree. There wasn’t anything wrong with his life, he was a regular twenty two year old with a good job and some student loans, but he had a nice girlfriend and an apartment.. The lies he wished were reality. 

In truth, Atsumu was a slave. When he was young, he lived with his parents, a couple of drug addicts who didn’t care much for him or his twin, too busy shooting up on god knows what to make him something to eat or give him a bath. He was a small dirty child, constantly sick and wearing clothes that stunk and hung off of him since they were three sizes too big. 

One day, his house was raided by some big scary men dressed like thugs. They attacked his parents, a big boss looking guy walked in wearing a suit. He didn’t remember much, couldn’t really with how young he was, but he remembered the man asking his parents where his money was. Somehow, they offered Atsumu and Osamu to the man in place of payment. The man accepted and took them both along, putting them in his car and taking him somewhere Atsumu wished they never laid eyes on. 

The first day, Osamu disappeared. They said he went to a new home. Looking back on it, he didn’t know if that was true. He doubted it. The first few years weren’t bad. He was fed, he was washed, he was given toys and a clean room and bed. It was almost like a dream compared to his life before. Then the touching started, the lessons. 

They said his future was gonna be filled with sex and he had to smile and thank them for it. 

If he cried, he was punished. Locked in a room, beaten with a thick belt. It only left bruises, never scars. 

One time he tried to run away. He was 13 at the time. Since he had been doing good, the man who took him in, a mob boss named Izek, gifted him with a dog. Atsumu loved the little puppy, a mutt he had named Pokey, and he quickly grew attached to it. He loved to cuddle with the dog and would look for it after his ‘lessons’, would play in the walled in yard until he was forced to come inside. 

Sadly, his naive self thought the puppy would’ve been safer staying with Izek then it would’ve been with him on the streets. They found him less than two hours later, dragged him home, and locked him in the closet with Pokey whose soft fur was matted with blood, body contorted into horrifying ways. Pokey was dead. 

He was left in the closet for three days, the smell of decomposition leaving him sick and weak. 

Atsumu never tried to run away again. 

The lessons continued, the torture did as well. He was left as a doll, a fake smile looking so genuine upon his face, eyes glittering with mock interest as he stood on stage, mirrors surrounding him. Behind eat mirror was a man, each one of them wanting nothing more than to make his abuse continue, some of them even wanted to worsen it. 

Soft music played, sensual and sweet. It taunted him. Below each mirror was a digital screen that showed how much was being bid by each individual. 

All he saw was his own reflection, that playful smile and kind childlike face, neatly cut black hair, and his body, thin and toned with pale skin, was dressed sparsely in some underwear and a see through shirt. His attention was brought back to reality when a green light glowed above a mirror to his right, the faint sound of a buzzer going off to show that the bidding was over. The screen below showed a bid close to fifty million. 

The door behind him opened and Atsumu, still wearing that award winning smile, left the room quietly and headed out into the hallway. Izek, a man only a bit shorter than Atsumu, yet much larger and much stronger, greeted him with that cold smile and soft chuckle. 

“Atsumu, my boy. You did good for me. You happened to have been bought by a very well known man in the industry so since you got me such a high price, I’ll give you some advice. Aye? It rhymes. The man who bought you isn’t very patient. He’s pretty cold and harsh. He hates filth, and when I say hate, I Damn bloody mean it. He despises it. Stay clean, don’t make a mess, and if you can, clean. Only way to earn his mercy.” Izek murmured, suddenly getting very serious as he beckoned for Atsumu to follow him. The male kept his smile, following after the mob boss silently with a bit of a strut. 

‘Always look desireable.’

The hallway was empty, a stone catacomb filled with filthy people. Not physically. Mentally. Horrible.. horrible people. 

They walked in silence, Atsumu’s bare feet cold against the stone floor. It was freezing but he didn’t let it show. Couldn’t with the fact he was going to be meeting the man who would make him wish his pathetic life was over. All he felt was the sick heavy weight of fear in his stomach. 

“Kiyoomi Sakusa. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Izek greeted once they entered a parking garage, head bowed respectfully. In front of them, a sleek black car sat, engine rumbling quietly. Leaning against the hood was a man dressed in black. Black gloves sat on his hands and around his face was a black mask, his black eyes poked out apathetically above them, black hair sat neatly on his head, a few curled strands fell in his face, almost hiding the two beauty marks above his eyebrows. Everything about this man was black except lightly tanned skin that peeked out of his clothes. 

Atsumu bowed his head just like Izek did, brightening his smile and tilting his head. “Hello Mr. Sakusa! Will you be my new master?” He asked excitedly, watching the mans eyes flick to him before they narrowed. “Be quiet and don’t look at me.” The man warned, eyes flicking back to Izek. 

Atsumu dropped his gaze, smile softening so it wasn’t so obnoxious to keep. He could handle not having to look at him. He didn’t want to have to know the face of the man who would probably rape him every day. 

“In the paperwork, it said he was fully vaccinated and up to date with his medical. He’s never been exposed to harmful drugs or alcohol, and he is a virgin, correct?” Sakusa asked Izek, voice low and monotonous. 

“Yes, that is correct. He even had a bath before we left and you can still smell the mango on him from his shampoo.” Izek assured, gesturing to Atsumu. “He is well behaved, obedient and very eager to please. I can assure you, you couldn’t have found a better toy then him.” Izek continued, checking his phone once it beeped. “Ah, the funds have finished transferring. He is now yours completely, Mr.Sakusa. Enjoy.” Izek stepped back, disappearing from the garage. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Atsumu saw Sakusa stand up from his position of leaning against the car. His feet took him closer to Atsumu before the man was staring at him, face to face. Atsumu’s eyes still averted. “Look at me.” Sakusa ordered. 

Atsumu’s eyes flicked up, that playful smile on his lips still as he tilted his head only slightly to be able to meet the mans gaze. It was cold, colder then Izek’s and it almost made him flinch. Sakusa stared at him, taking in his appearance and reaching up slowly, grabbing Atsumu by the chin and turning his face this way and that. He then looked down at what Atsumu was wearing, lowering his hand from Atsumu’s face to his arm and squeezing lightly. 

Atsumu wasn’t just skin and bones. He was toned but not muscly. He had a bit of fat from his mostly laid back life though Izek said he might need it depending on how his new master treated him. 

“Disgusting.” Was all the man said before his hand retreated, looking towards the car. “Suna, bring out the clothes. Get him dressed in something that isn’t going to make my skin crawl. And you,” Sakusa turned his attention back to Atsumu who perked up, his smile brightening a bit from the attention. “Stop it with the smiling. You have nothing to be happy about so don’t fucking lie to me.” He ordered. 

Atsumu’s face fell, assuming a blank expression as he nodded his head briefly. Don’t smile? It’ll take a while to break that habit but he hoped that a few mistakes every now and then wouldn’t cost him too dearly. Sakusa turned away from him and headed towards the passenger seat of the car, getting in and closing the door behind him. A second man got out of the driver's seat and headed to the trunk, opening it before pulling out a bag. He offered it to Atsumu. “There’s some clothes and some underwear. Get changed then get into the back seat.” The driver ordered. Suna is what the boss called him. 

Atsumu took the bag and peeked inside, setting it down before he stripped off the clothes he had on already. He got dressed in the noticeably warmer clothes, a grey long sleeved shirt, grey sweatpants, and a pair of black underwear. The shirt was too short and the pants and underwear were baggy, obviously none of it fit properly but he didn’t expect it to. He went to the backseat and got in, watching Suna gather up the bag and discarded clothes before throwing them into a nearby trash can. He returned to the car and got in, beginning to maneuver the car out of the parking garage. 

“Home, sir?” Suna asked quietly, offering one hand to Sakusa without even looking so the boss could squirt a bit of hand sanitizer into his hand. Suna began to work it into his hand, the car seeming to drive itself for the few seconds he wasn’t holding the wheel. Atsumu guessed that it was one of those newer ones he’s seen on tv. 

“Yes. Send your boy toy out to get Atsumu some clothes when we get there. Make sure to get his measurements exact. Ill fitting clothes are just so..” Sakusa trailed off and shuddered, taking his gloves off and setting them in a small trash can before he applied some hand sanitizer to his own hands and began to rub them. 

Well, if he’s been sold to a germaphobe, maybe he won’t get raped. Sex is a bit of a messy affair. But if that’s the case, what is the reason he was bought?

The rest of the ride was silent, Sakusa leaning back in his seat, eyes closed and brows furrowed. Suna was paying attention to the road, looking bored out of his mind. Atsumu looked around at the city around them. He didn’t get to go outside often and only saw the world through the limited amount of channels he was allowed access too. The world just seemed so much brighter outside of the house he grew up in. He enjoyed it. It sent a pant through his chest though. What would his life be like if he had parents that actually cared for him? Maybe he could have a genuine smile for once and not one that he forced on to please others. 

The car pulled into the parking garage of a tall building, coming to a stop before losing life all together. The other two got out, suna opening the door for Atsumu before beckoning to him. Atsumu got out and staggered a bit when he realized they were already leaving. He hurried a bit to catch up to them, falling into place behind Sakusa. An elevator opened up in front of them and Atsumu followed them onto it. Cold tile lined the inside and even though the rest of him was toasty from the clothes he wore, his feet felt like blocks of ice. It seemed like he wouldn’t get any relief from the cold any time soon. 

The elevator dinged quietly and the doors opened to reveal a large penthouse. The theme seemed to be white and brown with bits of black. The floor was a chocolate brown wood and there was a few wooden tables that seemed to match. A large fluffy white carpet encased the living room and white furniture laid out looking brand new with how clean it was. Black lamps and black vases sat on the end tables and coffee table. In the kitchen, which was directly to the right when they first walked in, had white cabinets and black granite countertops. In the middle was an island with a dark brown butcher block that matched the floors. 

To the left was a small dining area and beyond that was a wall of floor to ceiling windows which looked out over the city, a large balcony was connected to it as well. Between the kitchen and the living room, a hallway split off deeper to the right and going up, straight ahead, was a staircase that lead up to a loft which appeared to be the master bedroom. 

Atsumu’s favorite part of the house however was the fact that when he first walked in, his feet were met with warmth. He looked down in surprise and a small smile lit up on his face. “Ouuu! Master has heated floors! So cozy!!” He said with childlike wonder, looking up and seeing the other two looking at him. Sakusa sniffed in annoyance. “Take him to bathe. Don’t forget about his clothes.” Sakusa said to Suna, reaching up and taking his mask off though he turned away as he did it, heading up the stairs to his room. Suna nodded and reached over, taking Atsumu’s arm, guiding him down that hallway to the right which branched off into another hallway with even more rooms. Atsumu looked around curiously, finally looking back as suna opened a door to reveal a large bathroom with the same black, white, and brown theme. 

The floors were a white tile with black cabinets and brown towels. The bath was made of black granite and the shower was also tiled with the same black stone. The toilet was white and sparkled basically and the room smelled like bleach and tea tree oil. 

“Strip down. I’m going to get your measurements then I’ll leave you to shower. If you want to use the bath, shower first so you’re not sitting in a filth stew.” Suna warned, opening a drawer and pulling out a cloth tape measurer. Atsumu nodded and complied, pulling his clothes off completely and standing still as Suna walked around him and took different measurements, pausing after each one to type them into his phone. “So odd..” He murmured to himself at one point when he finished, rolling up the tape measurer and putting it away. “Take your time when washing up. Be as clean as possible and when your clothes are here, I’ll bring them to you.” 

Atsumu nodded and looked around the bathroom curiously before he walked over to the shower, hearing the door click close behind him leaving him completely to himself. Atsumu stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind him, and he turned the water on, standing under the hot spray as water dripped down his face. 

This was his new reality, the next chapter in his laughable life. He was the slave to a man who seemed cold and easy to anger. He didn’t know if he would be raped. He didn’t know what was in store for him here. He knew already it was better then what could’ve happened; Sakusa joining him in the back seat and forcing himself into Atsumu right then and there- but that didn’t happen. Atsumu didn’t know what his future held at this point. He was so sure he knew before but now.. the uncertainty scared him more than anything else. 

His tears never burned so bad before. 

Word count: 2760


	4. Chapter Four: Atsumu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape
> 
> Atsumu is coming to terms with his new life. 
> 
> Kiyoomi is coming to terms with how fucked his is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s sex in here. Sorry if it’s bad. It’s probably bad.

WARNING: RAPE

“You do know sex is like, the ultimate stress relief, right?”

Of course he knew. He was disgusted with that fact. He understood it though. Humans were just savage beasts. Of course they would be satisfied copulating over and over with no reason for it. Kiyoomi knew why it relieves stress. It was like a workout and the pleasant sensation was enough to eat away at whatever stress there was. But the process of it, the actual way it was done? 

Disgusting. 

Kiyoomi headed to his own bathroom, stripping along the way before he took his shower and cleaned up, the rest of the conversation playing in his head. 

“Yes, but sex is disgusting. You can never be sure just where a person has been.” Kiyoomi had replied, nose wrinkled just from thinking of the vile activity. 

“Easy fix. You got a hand in the black market, right? They got the slave trade going on this week. I’m sure you can find yourself a virgin. You can check in with Izek. He’s known for his high quality product. Obedience, cleanliness, compliance, you’ll have yourself a pretty good toy.”

“That doesn’t fix how gross the actual activity is.” Kiyoomi objected. 

“Right. I can give you a few tips on that. Get a guy slave. Women menstruate and have all those weird fluids, plus there’s always the chance you get her knocked up. Having a boy slave is definitely easier in my opinion. Next, foreplay. Get yourself going because once you do and you got that nice piece of ass waiting for you- you’re golden. You won’t even remember how supposedly dirty sex is.”

Kiyoomi really doubted that. But, he already came this far trying to find some effective stress relief, might as well keep going. He left his shower and dried off, dressing in some shorts before he blow dried his hair and brushed his teeth. He heard the elevator ding and Suna’s soft voice as he greeted his boyfriend, chatting with him quietly. 

“Mr.Sakusa. I will dress the boy and leave. Would you like me to send him to your room?” Suna called up to the loft. “Yes.” Was all Kiyoomi said before he stepped out of his bathroom and went to sit on the edge of his bed. He checked his phone quietly, hearing some movement downstairs. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. “We’ll be taking our leave, sir.” Suna called. He listened to the soft sound of the doors sliding shut before his house fell silent once more. 

Three more minutes passed and Kiyoomi was about to stand up and go find Atsumu himself before he heard quiet footsteps and the soft glide of skin on wood. Atsumu poked his head up from the stairs, hand resting on the handrail, quiet dark eyes staring at Kiyoomi in a way that made his fingers twitch. It was uncomfortable looking at him. He felt some kind of emotion but it definitely wasn’t arousal. 

Atsumu was wearing a black tank top that hugged his torso nicely and some grey cloth shorts which felt soft and comfortable. The man in front of him wore a simple pair of black shorts and nothing else. This was the first time Atsumu could clearly see his face. He was attractive which he hated to admit. His dark eyes looked so nice on his pale face and his chest was muscular and clear like porcelain. It was almost like an Angel of death stood before him. It might as well be. 

Kiyoomi stood up and gestured to the bed. “Take off your shorts and lay on your stomach.” He ordered, watching Atsumu comply without hesitation. At least Izek did make good slaves. He wondered what his method was. Though at the same time, he didn’t want to know. Atsumu pushed his shorts down, tank top doing a good job at hanging low enough to hide the others' privates though that wasn’t much of an issue. Atsumu climbed onto the bed and crawled up towards the middle, laying down on his stomach and getting comfortable, feeling the bed dip behind him. 

“You’re a virgin, right?” Kiyoomi asked softly, settling himself between the others legs once he retrieved a bottle of lube, some gloves, and a condom. Atsumu hummed in reply, paying him no mind as he stared silently at the headboard. 

“You cleaned up down here, right?” Kiyoomi asked, snapping on the black latex gloves before he gripped lightly at one of the smooth tanned cheeks. “Yes sir. I know you don’t like messes.” Atsumu replied quietly. 

Kiyoomi hummed in agreement, staring the other down quietly before he spread his cheeks, reaching for the lube. It felt weird looking at another man's asshole, especially finding it rather cute. There was definitely something wrong with him. 

Kiyoomi poured a bit of lube onto Atsumu’s rear, feeling him twitch underneath him and jerk. “It’s cold.” He whispered softly. Kiyoomi ignored him, setting the bottle aside before he reached up, mentally preparing himself before he did it. He ran two gloved fingers through the small pool of lube, massaging lightly at the pink ring of flesh before his fingers dipped in slowly, beginning to explore. Atsumu twitched underneath him a bit, readjusting the way he was laying to make it easier for Kiyoomi to access him. 

Kiyoomi wasn’t into sex at all but for some reason, this position, the way that Atsumu was moving, it felt oddly intimate. Kiyoomi had never really been with a partner. He wasn’t experienced with sex and most of his Exes were just annoying and rude, but this black haired boy beneath him was actually getting him a bit excited. Kiyoomi leaned forward, hovering over the other and licking lightly at Atsumu’s skin. He smelled like tea tree oil and tasted slightly sweet, skin a bit cold against his tongue from the temperature inside the house. 

He could feel himself hardening within his shorts, face feeling a bit warm as he moved his mouth up towards the others neck, pressing soft kisses along the inside of his neck. Atsumu shivered beneath him, a soft moan leaving his lips. Kiyoomi couldn’t see his face though he didn’t mind, settling his weight down on Atsumu’s back. The other tensed up briefly, probably from the way Kiyoomi curled his fingers. He felt loose enough, body soft and compliant underneath him. 

Kiyoomi straightened up a bit and balanced his weight on one hand, using the other to push his shorts down and roll on a condom. Kiyoomi grabbed a pillow from the headboard, easily lifting Atsumu’s hips earning a confused squeak from the other as he rested the pillow underneath his hips. Atsumu glanced back at him quickly before looking away, relaxing underneath Kiyoomi obediently as the top parted his cheeks, lining himself up and pushing in slowly, body shivering just from how tight it was. 

Atsumu was right, wet, and hot, his insides basically just swallowed Kiyoomi’s dick and wouldn’t let go. The pull out dragged a soft groan from his lips, body twitching when he heard Atsumu let out a soft moan. It was delicate and quiet but it made his face heat up a bit with pride. He was only just getting started. 

He started off slow, hips thrusting back and forth at a steady pace as he slowly gained more and more confidence. He could feel Atsumu moving underneath him, rocking his hips back to meet Kiyoomi’s thrusts, moans now louder than before. He could feel Atsumu shaking underneath him, voice soft as he called Kiyoomi’s name. 

“S-Sakusa- ah.. ahhh Sakusa!!”

His voice was just a turn on for some reason. 

Kiyoomi picked up the pace, gripping at the others hips and groaning lightly into his ear. “Atsumu..” He murmured, feeling the boy twitch under him and whimper. He felt it too, didn’t he? That shudder that forced its way down his spine whenever he heard Kiyoomi speak. It was the same for him. 

Kiyoomi didn’t expect to enjoy sex this much, the tight heat, the pleasure that worked through him. He never had an experience like this before. He didn’t want it to end but he could feel his body tiring out, his climax was close at hand. Kiyoomi gripped at Atsumu’s shoulders, pulling him back into his lap, listening to the shorter male gasp quietly. Kiyoomi could feel him sink even further down on his shaft, suppressing a moan as he felt Atsumu shudder and moan his name once more, hips rocking slowly back against his own. 

It was way too much. Too much stimulation, he was past his due. He felt a shudder wrack his body as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist, his hips continuing to roll down against Kiyoomi’s to help him orgasm. Kiyoomi groaned, lips pressed against Atsumu’s shoulder as his hips stuttered, spilling his cum into the condom. Atsumu was a cute little mess, shaking in his lap, head hung low as he tried to catch his breath. 

With the post sex glow came clear thoughts and the realization that his dick was in a place it shouldn’t be and he was covered in sweat. He could feel his skin stick to Atsumu’s, a shiver of disgust running down his spine as he slowly disentangled himself from the other. “Go wash up again. If Suna didn’t already give you your new clothes, they should be somewhere in the kitchen. There’s a room prepared for you across the hall from the bathroom. Keep it clean.” Kiyoomi ordered, pulling out of Atsumu slowly and looking down at himself with a wrinkled nose. 

“I’ll order some dinner. After you’ve cleaned up, there’s a magazine folder in the kitchen with a bunch of takeout menus. Pick something that looks good and let me know what it is.” He continued, getting off the bed and heading back into the bathroom, not even looking back at Atsumu once. Kiyoomi was too focused on getting cleaned up first. Atsumu should be happy that he even mentioned food. 

Atsumu stared at the sheets in front of him, listening to Sakusa half heartedly until he heard the door click shut. He looked up and glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door, looking back down briefly before he forced himself to stand up. His legs were a bit wobbly but nothing he wasn’t used to. Izek made sure he built up quite a tolerance down there even if there were no real dicks going up his ass. He checked the kitchen, finding a few shopping bags and picking them up, carrying them back to the bathroom with him. He paused at the entrance to the hallway, looking back over his shoulder to the elevator and swallowing thickly. 

It always looked so easy. They always made freedom look so easy. Tempting him, baiting him. They wanted to see him try. Wanted an excuse to punish him. 

Atsumu turned back to the hallway and continued to the bathroom. He had lost hope of freedom a long time ago. The door opened and clicked shut behind him, hands raising too set the bags on the counter quietly before his eyes drifted up to look at himself in the mirror. His skin burned. His butt, this thighs, his shoulder, neck, stomach, everywhere that man touched him. 

It burned. 

He could see those soft brown eyes in the mirror, those slightly tanned cheeks of his grow red. His hands shook as he watched the first tear fall down his face, another one quick to follow. His stomach was empty which was good or he would’ve thrown up already. He thought he would be used to the abuse by now, thought he could handle it without reacting like this anymore. 

This was so much worse than what Izek ever did to him. He didn’t understand why though. Sakusa didn’t hit him, he wasn’t rough, maybe only a bit, but nowhere near as painful as it was with Izek. It didn’t feel good like he heard some say it did, it didn’t feel like anything really but he did as Izek had trained him to and acted like it was good. Believable moans and moving his body at the right time and in the right way, he did all of it right and Sakusa didn’t hurt him like Izek said he wouldn’t. He did everything right. 

Yet for some reason, even though he wasn’t hurt in any way, even though he didn’t upset the man, he felt so scared, He felt disgusted, and he felt sick. He didn’t understand. Why did he feel this way? He couldn’t stop crying now, hot fat tears dripping down his face. All he could do was stare at himself and pray that his suffering would end someday soon. 

————-

After a hot shower and some fresh clothes, Atsumu set the bags of clothes inside of his new room. It was plain yet clean. The walls were white and the floor was the same dark wood. A twin sized bed, with dark brown sheets and a black pillow and black comforter, was in the corner across from the door and to the right was a simple dresser with a mirror. A floor to ceiling window covered one wall overlooking the city just like it did in the living room. This one didn’t have a balcony though. Atsumu set the bags on top of the dresser, deciding to deal with them after he got some food in his system.

He was dressed in another tank top, this one was a navy color, and some white flannel pants. The clothes he was wearing from before went down a laundry chute in the bathroom as Suna had directed him to do earlier. Atsumu made his way to the kitchen, looking around before he found the magazine holder, pulling out a handful of menus and leaning forward against the counter as he looked through them. 

A door clicked open behind him catching his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see Sakusa exiting from the first door leading down the hallway. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and a pair of tight black pants. “Did you pick anything to eat?” Sakusa asked once he saw Atsumu, brows furrowing before he made his way over to Atsumu. 

“No, I haven’t yet. This place is my current pick though but I haven’t finished looking-“ Atsumu began but paused when Sakusa raised his hand. Atsumu froze, not daring to flinch away or it would just make him angry. 

“There’s a hairdryer in the bathroom for a reason. It’s cold, you know. You’re going to catch a cold like this.” Sakusa muttered softly in annoyance, tugging lightly at a wet strand of black hair. Atsumu blinked, staring at Sakusa quietly before he nodded. “O-oh.. I didn’t know that. I’ll go do that now.” He mumbled, straightening up from the counter and continuing to stare at the other male. 

Sakusa stared back at him in confusion before he narrowed his eyes. “Then get going already. You can keep looking at the menus when you're done.” Sakusa assured, waiting for Atsumu to go do as he was told. 

Atsumu stood there for another second before he cleared his throat and looked away, almost shy. “Could Mr. Sakusa show me how to use one?” He asked quietly. 

Sakusa felt his eye twitch in annoyance, breathing in, about to snap at the other before he stopped himself. He leaned back on his heels, face pinched as he crossed his arms in thought. “Izek said he raised you since you were like, five. And not once have you ever used a hair dryer?”

“No sir.”

Sakusa sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose a bit before he turned around and beckoned for Atsumu to follow him. He lead the boy up to his room, ordering him to sit on the edge of the bed, the sheets and layers of which had been changed after they had sex. He disappeared into the bathroom briefly before returning with his hairdryer. He plugged it into an outlet near the bed and showed it to Atsumu. 

“This is a hairdryer. You push this thing here up for hot air or down for cold air. There’s one in your bathroom in the rightmost drawer. Start using it after you shower or bathe. From the mint on your breath, I’m assuming Suna showed you the toothbrushes and toothpaste?” Sakusa asked, turning the hairdryer on and blasting the warm air over Atsumu’s damp hair, running his fingers through it to help separate the strands. 

“Yes sir. I will use this from now on.” Atsumu hummed softly, flinching every now and then from the sudden stray blast of air that blew into his face. Sakusa hummed, continuing to run his fingers through the other's hair, almost petting him. At least Izek thought him proper hygiene. He would’ve had a heart attack if he found out this fucker didn’t know how to clean himself properly after he touched his hair. 

“You’re done now. Go pick something out for dinner now.” Sakusa turned the machine off and unplugged it from the socket, heading back into the bathroom to put it away. 

Atsumu stood up and went back down to the kitchen, feeling a bit fuzzy. That was from the hairdryer right? He resumed looking through the menus, looking them over curiously and once he went through all of them, he decided that the sushi place looked the nicest. He had it once or twice before but it wasn’t anything extravagant. He liked it though. 

He headed upstairs and found the master leaning over the back of his office chair, typing something on his computer before looking up at Atsumu. “Picked something?”

Atsumu nodded and held up the menu, smiling brightly. “Is sushi alright, Mr.Sakusa?” He asked, amping up his himbo energy as Izek called it. 

“Yes, sushi is fine. And please, drop the Mister. My last name is fine. You can even call me Kiyoomi if you’re feeling brave.” Sakusa replied, reaching over and plucking the menu out of Atsumu’s hand. “Have you picked out what you wanted?”

“The assorted platter. I don’t want any avocado in it though.” Atsumu replied, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s waist, leaning into him and smiling up at him. He could feel the other tense up slightly, gaze flicking from the menu down to him. Sakusa looked almost flustered, eyes wide and lips parted a bit. It quickly hardened though, eyes narrowing in distaste. 

“What did I tell you about smiling at me like that?” Sakusa asked, staring at Atsumu quietly as Atsumu hesitated, a bit panicked. Was he really able to pick out that fake smile? Earlier he understood how simple it was but now? 

Sakusa blinked slowly, thinking something over before he pinched his lips into a thin line and looked away, using his arm to push Atsumu away. “Go wait in the living room. Don’t approach me like this again. It’s disgusting, forcing yourself to hang off me like this.”

Atsumu stepped away from him willingly, still a bit dazed. He hesitated before nodding slowly, turning arohnd and walking away quickly as Sakusa looked back at the menu, suddenly feeling a bit sick. 

If Atsumu faked his emotions so easily, did he fake his reaction earlier? When they had sex? Of course he did. He was a sex slave. Sakusa had just met him then fucked him. Well… he was raised to know what sex was and to enjoy it so was it really that bad? Sakusa shook his head quickly, wrinkling his nose in disgust at himself. Such a cruel world and he was no better. 

After looking over what he wanted from the restaurant, he placed the order and looked over the tail down into the living room. Atsumu sat on the couch quietly facing the tv and Sakusa. His head was turned though, looking instead at the windows and the city landscape beyond. Sakusa leaned against the rails and sighed softly, watching Atsumu. The male looked up when he heard Sakusa, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting up at the man like a sad puppy. 

“Would you like to eat out on the balcony?” Sakusa asked, watching his face light up a bit from the suggestion before he nodded. Sakusa hummed and watched Atsumu quickly look back out at the city, a sick decision being made in the back of his mind. 

He didn’t care if he was raping the younger boy. He wasn’t going to stop. 

Word count: 3442


	5. Chapter Five: Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima needs some help with his profession

Kei Tsukishima had a very.. interesting life. 

He didn’t get out much. Didn’t need to. He lived above a small shopping center so anything he needed that wasn’t there could easily be ordered in via Xmxzon or some other online shopping service. He didn’t have any real hobbies. He was living comfortably so he was fine just staying home and doing whatever he wanted in his nice apartment. If anything, he was kept busy with his work. He didn’t have a desk job that kept him behind a desk and computer all day. His job was something less savory, though a lot easier. 

Everyone knew about Only Fans. It was a great way to make money, especially when you were tall, blonde, and skinny like Tsukishima was. He was a solo artist who sold pictures, videos, and even did live streams to entertain his audience and rake in cash. It’s the main reason why he didn’t go out much. He was popular. Very popular, something he didn’t expect when he started the job two years ago. He did it for some extra cash to help him through college and his account took off. Tsukki went up there next to some of the other big names on the platform in only a few months. He moved into his current apartment shortly after and transferred to online schooling. Honestly, he preferred it this way. He didn’t have to bother with all of the annoying people anyways. 

Except he still did. He still had to deal with shitty people. Because he had customers. Viewers. Whatever the fuck you wanted to call them. Greedy fuckers who wanted to see him bounce on something more than a dildo. Tsukishima gave them all a piece of his mind. It only egged them on, the perverts liking his narcissistic attitude and seemed to get off on his anger. He wasn’t really surprised. He got paid big money during his live streams whenever he talked down on the subscribers. Degradation kink or something. 

Anyways, back to his current predicament about his viewers getting tired with only him and a dildo, he was currently going to the last place he expected to be with the person he least expected to frequent the place. Yamaguchi, whose hand was gripping Tsukishima’s sleeve, flashed an ID card at an intimidating looking giant as he walked past, the blonde in tow. Tsukishima felt out of place immediately. He wore a pair of jeans, a white shirt hidden underneath a black hoodie. The hood was up, tucked over a SnapBack. His black glasses sat on his nose and a black face mask covered the rest of the face. It was his usual attire for whenever he left the house since he didn’t wanna get harassed by wild fans. 

Everyone else around him wore either little to nothing, or some bizarre combination of leather and latex. There were also the employees, wearing black and white suits and shit. Though the most unsettling had to be his friend. Yamaguchi, sweet, innocent Yamaguchi, was wearing a tight black tank top that said “Blow me.” And some dark blue skinny jeans. It wasn’t the worst outfit but it was Yamaguchi. 

“Well, if you want, I can help you find someone to make videos with.” Was what started this whole thing. Tsukishima never wanted his friend to find out about his Onlyfans account but when the boy suddenly showed up unannounced during one of his streams, it was pretty hard to not tell him why he was squatting in front of a camera with a tiny Santa hat on his dick. 

“Help me? Help me how?” Tsukishima had asked. He didn’t know what Yamaguchi had in mind but he was nervous. He really didn’t want to make videos with someone. Showing his body to strangers through a screen was fine. Showing it to someone in person, expecting them to get sexually aroused by it, and then having to put himself through the whole fucking ringer of having sex with that person? God no, it sounded like a horrible experience. He was more than satisfied with his toys. 

“Well.. I go to this club. There’s a lot of guys there, good guys, and I’m sure you can strike up a deal with one of them. A lot of them are into that stuff.” Yamaguchi explained vaguely. And that was how they got here. A perverted club filled with perverted people. He heard a lot about Nix through the media. It was pretty big and absolutely filthy with its reputation. Not just with the fact that it was a sex club. Rumors in the media held whispers that the club owner as well as some of the elite employees, had fingers in illegal activities such as human trafficking, loan sharks, and even drug smuggling. Tsukishima doubted they were true but you could never be sure. He was worried though. If it was true, that put Yamaguchi at risk. He didn’t want to think about his friend getting caught up in something potentially dangerous. 

Tsukishima looked around the large building with a sense of disdain. There were people all around him, pushing and shoving, grinding against each other, feeling eachother up. He was constantly moving, away from wandering hands and being shoved by other bodies. It was unnerving being surrounded by so many people. He got too used to his secluded life. He felt suffocated, surrounded and close to drowning. Tsukishima was beginning to panic, looking around frantically. He couldn’t find Yamaguchi. His friend disappeared. He was alone, surrounded by people who looked like they wanted to devour him.

A sharp shove to his front had him flailing and falling back, thankfully landing on a seat instead of on his ass on the floor. He looked up, freezing when he saw almost every eye in the vicinity on him. They were staring, shocked, amused, surprised. Some looked ok with pity. Tsukishima looked around quickly, finally looking down when he heard a low growl. 

He wasn’t sitting on a seat. He was sitting on a person. 

Yellow eyes glared back at him from beneath an itchy black fringe. Around the man's mouth was a muzzle, a metal cage that hid a mouth pulled back in a sneer. The man was naked besides a black jock strap, his smooth tan skin was soft underneath Tsukishima's hands. He wore a thick leather collar too, though Tsukishima was too focused on those yellow eyes to know who was holding it. He was sitting on this mans back, the man being on all fours. Why.. what kind of place was this? He knew some people were into this but actually seeing it?

“Excuse me. Get off my dog.” A monotone voice spoke lowly. Tsukishimas eyes snapped up to meet the gaze of the man holding the leash. He wore all black, shoulder length blonde hair with dark roots and honey colored eyes, he held the leash to the mans collar and seemed somewhat amused with the situation. “Though if he misbehaves later tonight, I’ll make sure to find you again so you can continue to make him your seat.” 

The man beneath him looked up to his master quickly and whimpered, eyes and face pleading with the man without using any words. Tsukishima stood up quickly, clearing his throat and avoiding the gaze of everyone around him. “Sorry. I didn’t intend to sit on him. I was shoved.” He spoke, fixing his clothes quickly and excusing himself, disappearing back into the crowd. His skin burned and not just with embarrassment. He could feel people staring into his back, trying to dissect him. He had to get out of here. Needed to leave. He hated it here.

An hand grabbed his arm and tsukishima jerked away, turning on his heel to snap at whoever thought they could touch him only to stop himself when he saw his friend. Tsukishima sighed and reached out, taking Yamaguchi’s hand. “Don’t ever leave me alone in this place again. I want to leave.” He spoke lowly once the other was close enough. Yamaguchi stared at him with concern before he shook his head. “You haven’t even spoken to anyone yet. You can’t leave.” Yamaguchi spoke, squeezing Tsukishimas hand before leading him somewhere, back to the bar apparently. 

“Come on. Relax a little bit and have a drink. I know it’s overwhelming but you really need this. You’ll lose your business if you don’t.” Yamaguchi said encouragingly, speaking to some short ginger guy about some type of liquor before he turned back to Tsukishima. “I’m not gonna leave you again so relax and just get your thoughts together. I’ll help you find someone once you’re ready. What even got you so agitated in the first place?” The boy asked as the bartender set down two glasses of brightly colored blended ice drinks. Yamaguchi picked them up and offered one to tsukishima who pulled his mask down long enough to give it a sip, pleasantly surprised by the sweet fruity taste. 

“I got pushed and accidentally sat on this guy who was walking around on all fours. Everyone was staring at me.” Tsukishima explained, glancing up when he heard a gasp. This came from a blonde bartender. “Y-you sat on Kuroo?! Oh.. oh you poor thing. You better leave before midnight or he’ll kill you if he sees you.” She said quickly, a look of terror on her face. Tsukishima stared at her blankly before looking at Yamaguchi. 

“We’re leaving.”

“No! Not yet. It’s only seven! We still have five hours before midnight! You’ll be fine. Come on, let’s go be wallflowers and we can try and pick out a guy for you to ask for help. How’s that sound?” Yamaguchi took Tsukishima's hand again and led him away from the bar. They stuck close to the walls this time, away from the body of people. Yamaguchi pointed out a few people, telling tsukishima about them from what he knew. A businessman named Kageyama, a police officer named Diachi, one of the bouncers named Ushijima. They were all attractive in their own way but having to go up and actually talked to one of them put his stomachs in knots and made him sick. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to find anyone here. I don’t really feel interested in any of them in particular.” Tsukishima spoke, looking at his friend who stared back, lips wrapped around the straw to his drink. “Hm.. I could maybe ask my dom if he could look around for you. I would offer his services but you guys are both into different genres so it wouldn’t work out.” Yamaguchi spoke, trailing off as his eyes got wide, staring past tsukishima. There was a sudden smack near Tsukishimas head and he jumped, looking looking to his left right only to freeze when he saw the large hand planted firmly on the wall beside his head. Following up the arm leads to a fully dressed man from earlier. Kuroo as the bartender called him. He glared down at Tsukishima with those gold eyes filled with annoyance and amusement, a triumphant smirk on his lips. 

“I found you, little runt.” The man growled lowly. He was shorter than Tsukishima was but most people were. That being said, he was definitely broader and more filled out. Eighty percent muscle if that was possible. He caged tsukishima in against the wall, that cruel smirk digging into his soul. “You humiliated me back there, you know that? I don’t let just anyone do that. Only Kenma. And because you wronged me, it’s time for me to get some sort of pay back and I have a feeling you aren’t going to enjoy it.” Kuroo’s voice was low and threatening, his face was so close to could feel his breath tickling against his neck. Tsukishima was frozen in place, no idea how to respond or react. 

He’s never been kabedonned before. Why was that the only thought going through his head? He was trapped between the arms of this man and the only thing that ran through his head was that he kinda liked it. 

“What about Kuroo?” Yamaguchi suddenly asked, watching the whole exchange a bit curiously, still sipping on his drink. Tsukishima looked towards him and stared quietly before his eyes widened once he realized what the boy meant. “A-Are you insane?! This guy wants to kill me and you want to ask him that?!” Tsukishima replied. 

“Oh hey, Yams. You know this guy?” Kuroo asked, demeanor suddenly brightening up as he turned to look at the other. “Yeah, we’re good friends. He’s new to the club and really the whole scene in general so please go easy on him.” Yamaguchi said gently, offering kuroo one of his famous cute smiles which seemed to make the male relax a bit. “Alright, only cause you know him. What’s this whole thing about asking me though?” Kuroo asked curiously, looking back to tsukishima and looking him up and down. “You looking for a fuck or something?”

“NO!” Tsukishimas voice cracked from embarrassment, his face burning red beneath his mask. At the same time though, Yamaguchi answered. “Yes actually.”

“Yamaguchi??” Tsukishima turned on his friend who just smiled and waved him off. “Relax and let me talk. I got your back.” He assured, turning back to kuroo and smiling. “So Tsukishima is basically a pornstar-“ 

“YAMAGUCHI TADASHI!”

“And he’s currently looking for a costar to make videos with. You’re a pretty honorable guy so I think you would be a good match if you’re interested.” Yamaguchi finished, ignoring his friend who just covered his face and sighed heavily in distraught. His life was over. Goodbye soul. I see you leaving my body. Traitor. 

“Oh so that’s what’s up with the whole get up. You’re popular aren’t you? Let me see that cute face then. I wanna see if I know you.” Kuroo spoke, hand reaching up and pulling down the mask, warm fingers brushing against Tsukishimas cheek which made his skin burn even hotter if that's even possible. Kuroo stared at him quietly before he smirked. “Oh I do know you! You’re that one twink. What was it? Sucky?” Kuroo snickered, watching tsukishima bat his hand away quickly as he pulled his mask back up. “It’s Tsukki!” He snapped angrily at the raven. 

“Tsukki, right, right. Yeah I’ve seen a few of your videos. You’re pretty hot. Why are you suddenly looking for a costar?” Kuroo asked, looking around before he beckoned for them to follow him. Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi who smiled at him brightly and went after Kuroo, leaving tsukishima to follow both of them. 

They were lead up the stairs and down a balcony that overlooked the dance floor, Kuroo pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket before he stopped in front of a door and unlocked it, opening it up to reveal a small room with a queen sized bed and a table and some chests, a few sex toys laid around the room, hopefully clean. The room smelled like leather and sandalwood with a faint hint of sweat. Kuroo sat down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows as Yamaguchi closed to doors behind them. The sound from outside the room immediately faded away leaving nothing but the sound of a stereo playing quietly somewhere in the room. 

“We can talk in here. So what’s up?” Kuroo asked curiously. Tsukishima stared at him before looking to Yamaguchi quietly, furrowing his eyebrows before he sighed and took off his mask, lowering the hood and taking the hat off as well. He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “My fans are getting bored so I need something extra. Someone extra. To keep them satisfied and make them stay.” Tsukishima explained as he avoided Kuroo’s piercing yellow gaze. He looked like a cat, lazing about on the bed but his gaze was predatory, staring at tsukishima like he was a mouse, ready to pounce on him and devour him. He felt toyed with. 

“That’s it? So you just want a fuck buddy to make videos with?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima nodded, “Basically.” He replied, feeling suffocated in that room. He didn’t like it, didn’t like kuroo staring at him like that. He was surrounded by this damn scent that made I hard to breathe. He couldn’t focus. How long has he been standing there like this?

“Alright, sounds like a fun side project. Would I be getting paid? I mean, doesn’t matter if I am or not. Don’t really need it but it would be a cool plus.” He spoke, sitting up and staring at tsukishima with a that same playful smirk. “Yeah, we’ll discuss that later. I’m going to leave now before I suffocate in this place.” Tsukishima spoke quickly, pulling his mask and hat back on. Kuroo stood up and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him close and looking up at tsukishima with amusement as he stumbled back a bit, caught off guard by the sudden approach. 

“Hold on there, little Mouse. I need your number now, don’t I?” Kuroo purred, leaning up a bit more and nibbling at Tsukishima’s neck. “How else will I know when and where I can shove my cock up this cute little ass of yours?”

Word count: 2900


	6. Chapter Six: Atsumu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Tsumtsum 🥺❤️

Atsumu regretted quite a few decisions he made that day. Namely that he picked out cold food to eat out on the cold balcony late at night when it was even colder than it was in the middle of the day. Suna had included some layerable clothes among his new wardrobe, hoodies, sweats, leggings and tight shirts to wear underneath to help with insulation and thick socks to keep his feet warm but even with all of that, he sat out on the balcony across from Sakusa eating cold sushi and shivering. There was a kettle of hot tea in the middle of the table, that Sakusa was pouring into two mugs, seemingly unbothered by the cold as he offered the slave a mug of steaming tea. “It’s blackberry and lemon.” Was all he said, keeping an eye on Atsumu as the boy held the mug to his lips and blew on the tea quickly, enjoying the warmth that spread through his fingers and rose up to his face. He took a small sip before wincing and sticking out his tongue with a whine. No matter how many times he tried, he always burned himself on the first sip. 

Sakusa seemed unbothered by the heat as well, sipping away on the still steaming mug like it was lukewarm at best. He stared out at the city, the distant lights shining in his black eyes like stars in the sky though there weren’t any to be seen. He’s only ever seen them in cartoons or ads. Never saw stars from his bedroom back at Izek’s mansion. Even now in the middle of night, there were none in the sky. Wouldn’t it be easier to see them with all the light shining? Were stars extinct like dinosaurs were? It was a sad thought but quite possible. He knew humans liked to hunt things, though he had no idea how they hunted the stars in the sky.

“Hurry and finish eating so we can head inside. You’ll get hypothermia like this.” Sakusa spoke softly, eyes flicking back to Atsumu who glanced down at his plate to avoid the others gaze. “We can just head inside now. I don’t think I’ll last much longer out here.” Atsumu admitted, still holding the cup quietly and staring in at the tinted water. It smelled sweet and yummy though it was still too hot to sip for his sensitive mouth. His tongue was already feeling a bit numb from where it burned before. 

“Alright. Grab your plate. Next time you want to eat out here, either wait until summer or order something warm.” Sakusa chided, picking up his plate and mug before walking back to the door and opening it, heading inside. Atsumu followed, slipping inside and going to set his plate and mug down on the indoor dining table, his feet warming up almost immediately from the heated floor as the hot air engulfed him, warming him up. Atsumu looked back, watching Sakusa head back out to gather up the tea kettle and some napkins before he returned to the table and set them down, taking his seat and resumed eating. 

Atsumu mimicked him, sitting down and using his chopsticks to eat quietly, chewing on the sushi rolls and enjoying it, eyes drifting back out to stare at the city. “You haven’t been outside much, have you?” Sakusa asked quietly, eyeing the male who looked back towards him before he nodded. “Yeah, I wasn’t allowed outside at all basically. I mean, I was allowed in the yard but there were really tall walls so I couldn’t see much.” Atsumu explained, looking back to the window. Sakusa hummed in understanding, picking up a sushi roll and watching Atsumu as he ate it. 

“We could go out tomorrow to get you some more items to help you adjust. If you’re good while we’re out, we could make it a habit of heading out into the city.” Sakusa offered, setting his chopsticks down and staring at Atsumu intently. Atsumu’s eyes looked back to meet Sakusa’s almost immediately, eyes wide. “Really?” He asked hopefully. He didn’t believe it would be that easy to go outside, there had to be some kind of catch. 

“Yes really. Of course, if you try to run away or find someone to help you, I will make you regret it. Do I make myself clear?” Sakusa’s eyes hardened into a glare, obsidian daggers staring into his soul. Atsumu froze but hesitantly, he nodded, looking away and swallowing thickly. He didn’t want to know what that entailed. “Y-Yes sir. I’ll be good.” He assured verbally, poking at his last sushi roll quietly. “Good. Finish eating and head to bed. Don’t forget to brush your teeth before you sleep.” Sakusa ordered, picking up his mug of tea and taking a sip. Atsumu complied, finishing his food even though he didn’t want to and he picked up his mug, taking another hesitant sip only to find it had cooled down enough for him to drink. Atsumu finished up and looked down at his dishes, picking them up quietly and thinking back to all the warnings he got about making a mess. 

“What is it?” Sakusa’s annoyed voice cut him out of his thoughts and the boy looked up, clearing his throat. “Erm.. I don’t know what to do with these.” He answered truthfully. Sakusa stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “You take it to the sink and wash it. Did… Did Izek not even teach you how to manage yourself?” Sakusa asked incredibly. 

“Well, I wasn’t allowed to leave my room unless it was to go out into the garden. Food was brought to me and the dishes were taken. I barely had to take care of my room.” Atsumu explained quietly, staring down at the dishes. Sakusa sighed softly and stood, picking up his own dishes and beckoning for Atsumu to follow him to the sink where he turned the hot water on, pulling on a pair of bright yellow elbow length latex gloves. 

“Always use hot water. It helps kill germs and makes the dishes dry faster. First, rinse whatever you’re about to wash so there’s no leftover residue on it. Second, this is a scrub brush. Add a little dish soap and just wash it. Get both sides of the plate and the inside and outside of cups.” Sakusa walked Atsumu through each step, demonstrating for him on his own dishes before he rinsed the items and set them on the dish rack next to the sink. Sakusa took the gloves off and set them back where he left them, turning to Atsumu. “You try now. And the gloves are optional.”

Atsumu nodded, setting his dishes down and staring with the plate, ignoring the gloves and beginning to rinse everything before using the soap and brush to scrub everything down, making sure every inch was covered in some suds before he rinsed them and set them to dry, rinsing his hands off and turning to Sakusa as he turned the faucet off, looking for any kind of reprimands or praises. 

“Good. Do that with every dish you make immediately after using it. If you leave any dirty dishes in the sink, I’ll skin you.” Sakusa warned, stretching his arms above his head and suppressing a yawn before he turned. “Now go to sleep. I’ll wake you in the morning for breakfast. You don’t have any food allergies and Izek said you weren’t picky so we’re having a traditional breakfast.” Sakusa spoke, heading out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to his bedroom. Atsumu nodded quietly and headed to his own room, pulling off some of his layers as his body started to overheat. He folded them and shoved them back into his drawers since they weren’t dirty, pulling back the covers to his bed and sinking into it quietly, pulling the blanket up tightly around his shoulders and closing his eyes, passing out immediately. 

————————-

Atsumu wore some grey jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a yellow zip up, and some brown shoes. He had a big wonderous look on his face, eyes staring up at the skyscrapers around him as people bustled around. It was warmer then the previous night, his arm hooked around Sakusa’s as they stood on the corner of a crosswalk waiting for the light to change so they would cross the street. There were so many people and so many smells. He could smell restaurant food and some unpleasant car exhaust. All the different perfumes and colognes from the other passerby’s. Sakusa wore one that smelled like lemons and sugar, sweet and enticing though he wouldn’t let it be known that it was his favorite scent at the moment. They passed a confectionery and the smell coming out of that place was enough to make Atsumu pause in his tracks. 

It was so abrupt that Sakusa stumbled, turning to look back at the other who quickly apologized, mortified with himself. That should’ve been something that earned him a sharp smack with the belt yet Sakusa just sighed in annoyance. 

“If you want something, ask for it. Don’t just fucking stand there and gawk.” The taller male ordered, looking to the shop and raising his eyebrows. “You want to check out the candy shop? Maybe on the way home we can. I have some business to attend to.” Sakusa spoke, readjusting his mask before he tugged lightly on Atsumu’s arm. “Come on. Don’t dally. We had to leave early cause you wanted to explore. We could’ve been there by now if we just took the car.” Sakusa sighed as they began walking again. 

“Ah.. sorry sir. Where are we going again?” Atsumu asked curiously, taking a break from looking around to focus on his master. “We’re heading off to a local club owned by a friend of mine. He’s a higher up in the business I’m in and he’s holding onto my next paycheck. When we get there, I’ll have to leave you alone. Don’t wander off and don’t talk to anyone while I’m gone, do you understand?” Sakusa asked, turning to look at Atsumu with those cold black eyes. Atsumu nodded. “Yes sir.” He assured, looking back in front of them. 

The walk continued with more of Atsumu looking around curiously, having a little difficulty reading the signs so he was mostly guessing what each store was by looking through the window. Sex slaves don’t really need to know how to read now do they?

They ended up in front of a large building with a small line, an early morning night club that seemed to be busy at all hours of the day. In front of the line was a short, incredibly short, male with light brown hair and amber eyes. Sakusa lead the way passed the line up to the short one, nodding to him. “Yaku.”

“Sakusa. Good seeing you. Head on in. Mind bringing me a shot on your way out? I’m bored.” The short male, Yaku, replied. 

“Sure but.. what’s with the line. Kenma usually has the club open at this time.” Sakusa asked, looking back to the line of about twenty people. “I dunno. Some kind of private party. I don’t really care.” Yaku replied with a shrug as Sakusa lead the way in, satisfied with the vague answer. The inside of the club wasn’t packed but it was still somewhat full, four bartenders stood behind the bar filling up glass after glass as other employees stacked them onto trays and carried them away into the crowd. Sakusa lead Atsumu in further, making sure the boy didn’t get lost in the crowd as he brought him towards an empty seating area, pointing to the black leather couch and releasing the male. “Sit there and wait for me to return.” 

And then he was alone surrounded by strangers. They mostly ignored him, too interested in eachother then to bother the boy seated alone on the couch. Music played through the building, a quick beat and sensual lyrics that almost made Atsumu wanna stand up and dance but he didn’t know how his master would react to that. He was beginning to lose track of time, staring at the people around him and pausing when he saw warm brown eyes staring back at him. He seemed to be an employee, wearing the uniform in a dominantly white fashion that suited his complexion nicely. He walked over and took the seat next to Atsumu, offering him a kind smile that seemed so genuine and warm. 

Atsumu knew he should’ve felt uneasy but honestly, the males presence made him feel a bit giddy. “Hello little one. Are you here alone?” The male asked curiously, a hand reaching up to push his pale grey hair out of his face. Atsumu shouldn’t reply but… what’s the harm in a small little conversation? It’s not like this man would kidnap him in such a crowded area, right?

“Uh no.. I’m not.” Atsumu spoke hesitantly. “Oh? Are you here with your friends? Or maybe a master?” The male asked curiously, his pleasant demeanor was almost infectious, making Atsumu feel more at ease. “Yes, that’s it. I’m here with my master.” Atsumu replied, offering the other a small smile. He wasn’t necessarily happy but it seemed almost rude not to show him some kind of excitement. 

“Aw how sad. They must be such a lucky master to have a cutie like you as their toy. Oh, where are my manners. I’m Sugawara. I’m a dom here and you are just so cute, I couldn’t help but stop and talk to you. Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Sugawara asked curiously, adjusting the way he was sitting so he was facing Atsumu a bit more comfortably, a his face showing nothing but kindness. It was.. nice. It made Atsumu smile this time for real. “Oh no, I’m not hungry. Maybe a bit thirsty but I shouldn’t really drink anything. My master probably doesn’t want me having any alcohol.”

“I can get you some juice too. How does pomegranate or apple juice sound?” Sugawara asked, reaching up and running his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, pushing the strands back. The sensation was pleasant, like an itch that was finally scratched through there was no itching involved. It was just.. nice. Atsumu felt his eyes lid as Sugawara continued to pet him, talking to him gently. “You seem more sleepy then thirsty. Would you like to have a nap, little one?” Sugawara asked curiously, hand trailing from his hair down the side of Atsumu’s jaw and finally coming to a rest at his chin, holding his face gently. Atsumu stared at him through his lidded eyes, suddenly feeling very tired and content. He nodded slowly, hearing a soft chuckle. “Of course you’re sleepy, little one. Come on, rest your head. You can take a little nap.” 

Atsumu didn’t feel like trying to argue, didn’t really see a point in it. He didn’t even have any will to fight. He just felt so small and warm at that point in time. He… really hasn’t ever felt like this before. He looked up at Sugawara, that warm inviting smile and those kind sweet eyes. Maybe a little nap. He could definitely use it. Atsumu followed Sugawara’s hands, letting the other male guide him into his chest where he rested his face and took a deep breath, whimpering softly from the warm scent of toasted sugar and florals. His eyes felt so heavy and his body felt tired. He just wanted to stay here and rest, let Sugawara take care of him. He would do that, right? Let Atsumu rest and make sure that he was safe.. yeah that sounds like a good idea..

—————

Sakusa didn’t know what was weirder. Being in a Kenma’s office without puppy Kuroo around or being in Kenma’s office with said Kenma getting dressed in drag. 

The pseudo blonde sat in his desk chair, a box filled with makeup open next to him and a mirror in front of him as he applied foundations and highlighters and whatever those pencil things that went near the eye was called. He looked good, the man looked good in just about anything, but it was very odd seeing the dom in such feminate attire. He wore a corset for fucks sake. 

“So… I have to ask. What the fuck.” Sakusa spoke, staring at the male who glanced up, his cat like eyes looking even more threatening with the help of his makeup. “No, you really don’t have to ask. But since you’re such a valuable asset, I’ll let you know.”

“You already know about my past, yes?” Kenma asked, staring at the mirror as he tried over and over to get the right wing to match the left wing. “Yes, I know about your transition if that’s what you mean.” Sakusa replied simply. “Yes, that. You know, but my parents don’t. They sent their daughter to America and they’re coming to visit her soon. Except they’ll meet the son they shunned away and never wanted. If they find out about what I did behind their backs.. well you know.” Kenma shrugged. 

Sakusa sighed in annoyance, rubbing his face tiredly and looking back to Kenma who resumed with his makeup. “It’s gonna be a shit show. Or a blood bath. Or both. Either way, I’m gonna have to clean it up, aren’t I?” Sakusa asked, staring at the other who just smiled in amusement, glancing up smugly. “What else do I pay you for?” Kenma asked, glancing back down at the mirror before he sighed and grabbed a makeup wipe, dragging it down his cheek in frustration, getting all the makeup off, anger making itself prevalent on his face. He threw the wipes on his desk and leaned back, wincing in annoyance from the corset as it dug into him oddly.

“That reminds me. Your payment from your work last week.” Kenma pulled open a drawer and took out a large envelope, offering it to the other who took it and slipped it into a protective case usually used for school papers. Kenma stood up and unlaced the corset, dropping it back into his chair, two small scars sat underneath his pecs, faded yet they were still noticeable even after all these years. 

“Let’s head back together. I need a drink and I would like to meet that boy you bought. I saw you two at the auction the other day. Izek won’t tell me if he has any nekos or not so I’m hoping he at least knows something.” Kenma spoke as he pulled his shirt and vest back on, buttoning it up before he looked at Sakusa and raised an eyebrow. “You did bring him right?”

“Yes, I did. We walked over. He was so happy to be outside, almost like a puppy.” Sakusa replied, opening the door once Kenma was ready. They headed back out into the main area of the club and Sakusa lead the way to where he had left Atsumu. Thankfully, the boy was still there, though Suga was also there, petting the slave quietly as Atsumu leaned into him, seemingly asleep. Sakusa paused and stared, eyes meeting Suga’s who just smiled kindly. “Kiyoomi, Hello. It’s nice to see you again. What brings you to the club?” Suga asked cheerfully though his voice was quiet, probably for the boys sake. 

“I’m here to collect what’s mine from Kenma, and it seems I must do the same to you as well.” Sakusa replied, keeping his voice level. Suga was lucky it was him touching Atsumu and no one else. As aggressive as Sakusa could be, he knew better then to anger the seemingly sweet dom in front of him. 

“Oh? Does this cute little boy belong to you? Kiyoomi, I’m disappointed. You should know better then to leave your stuff unattended, especially in such a place like this. If I was any crueler I would’ve stolen him and kept him for myself. A cutie like this deserves to be locked up and monitored. I wouldn’t let him leave my side.” Suga murmured, voice dropping seductively as he looked down at Atsumu. “When did you get him?” 

“Yesterday. He’s settling in quickly.” Sakusa replied, watching Atsumu and wondering just how Suga does it. He had some kind of superpower that made Subs just melt. Especially littles. Was it possible that he had a little on his hands?

“Really now? I smell some bullshit.” Suga chuckled, looking up from the boy to meet Sakusa’s gaze. “This boy here in front of me is a scared little thing that needs some help getting adjusted. Not a resilient toy you seem to think he is. I can offer my help though if you refuse it… who knows what will happen when your back is turned.” Suga continued to smile though he just seemed that much more sadistic right now. 

Sakusa stared quietly, feeling a vein pop in his forehead though again, he knew better than to start something with Suga. “And how do I prevent that from happening?” Sakusa asked quietly. Suga smiled brightly. “I’m glad you asked. Let me visit often to teach you how to take care of him. He’s a slave, no? They’re always the best to take care of. Especially the abused ones. Show them some kindness and earn their trust. It’ll be like having a loyal dog who will never waver.” Suga murmured, looking back down to Atsumu. “Little one, it’s time to wake up, Kiyoomi is here to take you home.” Suga whispered gently, urging Atsumu awake sweetly. 

“Mm? Omi..?” Atsumu mumbled, opening his eyes slowly before he looked up at Suga. “Omi?” He repeated a bit confused. Sakusa should not be feeling his heart stutter but it was, the fucking traitor. “Yes baby, Omi. He’s right there.” Suga assured, looking back at Sakusa with a smug smile. “You see what I can do, Omi?” Suga said the name like it was the magic word, taunting Sakusa with it. “I can help you in ways you can’t even imagine.”

Word count: 3700


	7. Chapter Seven: Osamu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu learns about his past after living a better life than his poor brother.

Osamu Miya remembered very little from his youth. He seemed to remember it in third person, at least he thought he did. There was someone else there who he remembered looked a lot like him. He wasn’t sure but there were times he thought he had a sibling. He was too young to remember clearly though so he tried not to dwell on the past, the life he had before he was taken to his new home. 

His mother was always kind and he was coddled way too much, his fathers words, though Osamu enjoyed it, seemingly touch starved before he arrived in the Ukai household. His father was kind as well, a little distant but not in a bad way. When Osamu was young, he always thought it was because he was busy with work though as he got older, he realized it was a lot more than that. His father worked for the mafia, and his father, Osamu’s grandfather, was one of the most respected generals directly underneath the Kozume family. Even in his old age, the old crow still worked hard to keep the mafia together and functioning like it should be. Osamu met the man often, at least once a month though usually more. He was kind and cheerful though a little harsh when it came to training. 

That was something that started almost immediately after Osamu settled into his new life. Training. Osamu was proud to say he knew his way around quite a few guns and had aim better then both his father and grandfather. He excelled in hand to hand combat as well, though when it came to those outside of the family, it seemed that he wasn’t as good as he thought he was. Especially when it came to a certain lazy bum that looked and acted like a sleepy cat until it was too late. 

That brought us to Osamu’s current predicament. He was on his stomach, arms bound behind his back with a gag in his mouth, his own tie tied around his eyes with the slack balled up and shoved into his mouth, covered in spit and choking out his grunts of pain and anger. His back burned, pain rushing through his body, nerves overwhelmed with mixed signals that had his whole self trembling. A hand ran through his hair and gripped the grey locks tightly, tugging on them sharply pulling Osamu’s face up and out of the mattress beneath him. His back bent sharply, a pained whine leaving his throat as he stared into the black abyss. 

“Now now, I’m not even being that rough with you. I swear, you’re such a pussy.” A voice sighed into his ear, lips brushing against the lobe and nibbling on it a bit. “You do know you can make this stop at any time. You just need to tell me the code to the safe. Well, are you ready to talk now?” The loose ends of the tie we’re tugged out of his mouth and Osamu gasped softly for air, licking at his chapped lips before he grunted. 

“Fuck no.” He spat. Wrong answer, as he knew it would be, though it did little to prepare him for the sharp crack of leather against skin as the whip was brought down on his back. Osamu’s scream was choked off as his face was shoved back down into the sheets. 

“Little bitch! How dare you? You can’t fucking take my weed for forev-“ The males words were cut off by the sharp ring of a cellphone. The certain jingle played, having both Osamu and the male above him groan in annoyance. The familiar weight on Osamu’s lower back shifted as the male reached to the nightstand, plucking his phone off of it and answering it with his usual ‘Yes, Boss?’.

Silence followed before there was a second ‘Yes, Boss.’ And the phone was tossed aside. Osamu waited silently, an eyebrow raised up from beneath his blindfold. It was quickly pulled off of his face and Osamu looked over his shoulder, staring up at his boyfriend who was already beginning to untie his hands. “The boss wants his toy to have a spa day. Get him cleaned up and trimmed. Think about it like sending your dog to the groomers.” Suna spoke, releasing Osamu’s hands. The male pulled them up in front of him and propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his wrists tenderly as Suna leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing a jar of cream and settling back down, rubbing a generous amount onto Osamu’s back and beginning to massage it in. The grey haired male just sighed in annoyance. 

“I know babe, but it’s work.”

“We didn’t even get to play with the wax yet.”

“I know. I’ll make it up to you later. We can try out those Shibari ropes later, how’s that sound? I’ve been looking up some poses I could tie you up in.” Suna offered, leaning down and pressing a series of kisses against Osamu’s back as the male hummed in thought, turning his head and bumping his cheek against Suna’s nose. 

“Fine. But you better not think about leaving me tied up again or I’ll break your ass next time we fuck.” Osamu whispered lowly in amusement, watching the raven behind him blush a bit before he got off of him. Osamu got off the bed and stretched, popping his shoulders and elbows, ignoring the burn on his back as he glanced in a mirror, checking out the damage. He wasn’t bleeding but there were quite a few bright red and pink whip marks on his back, angry and hot though they were currently being soothed by the cooling cream Suna had applied. Osamu pulled on a black shirt, tight fitting, and a navy blue hoodie. 

Suna just pulled on a jacket, having not gotten undressed during their little scuffle. They both put on their shoes and grabbed their personal items, wallet, phone, keys, and they were both headed to the elevator. They lived in the same building as Sakusa, most of his underlings did. It was a large building, able to house every one of Sakusa’s underlings and then some with room to spare but since not every employee lived there, a few of the rooms were converted to business-like settings so the boss didn’t have to go far whenever he wanted a service. The place they were going to at the moment was the salon, 15th floor. 

It was a place Osamu was in often, cutting hair usually. There were other employees who took care of stuff like manicures and pedicures, skin treatments too. The next floor down was the spa where Osamu also spent a bit of time. They seemed to get there first so Osamu headed over to his usual station and started to get everything ready, checking his scissors and combs to make sure everything was clean and spotless. Suna took a seat in one of the open salon chairs, playing with the foot petals to raise his seat up and bring it back down. 

The elevator opened and out stepped a male Osamu hadn’t seen before. He was around his own height with chin length black hair and light brown eyes. He looked around the room curiously, dressed in a tan sweater and some pale jeans which Osamu recognized as ones he picked out himself. 

Sakusa was behind him, still in the elevator though he held his hand on the door to keep the doors from closing. “Get him trimmed up. He looks like a rag doll. I don’t have a preference for hairstyle. Go with whatever he wants, alright? I’ll be back in three hours, maybe earlier depending on how things go.” Sakusa spoke mainly to Osamu and Suna, glancing at the boy and sighing. “I’ll bring you a treat on my way back though if I find out you were bad, kiss it goodbye.” Sakusa pulled his hand back, watching the door slide closed. The boy looked from the elevator to Suna and Osamu, staring at them quietly. Osamu pointed to the chair in front of him before beckoning the boy over. “Come on. What’s your name?” He asked curiously, reaching for a book on his counter. 

The stranger walked over and sat down in the chair, taking the book Osamu offered him and opening it curiously. “I’m Atsumu.” He replied, staring at the pages quietly. “Just flick through it. See if there’s a hairstyle you like.” Osamu spoke, turning to Suna who stared at both of them with wide eyes. Osamu raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked, walking past him though the male took his arm and stopped him. “What do you mean, what? Do you not see it?” Suna asked critically. Osamu furrowed his brows and stared at his boyfriend quietly. 

Suna’s face turned into a glare before he groaned. “God, you’re thick.” He muttered, standing up and walking over to Atsumu. Osamu watched him before shrugged, heading to the washing basin and turning the water on, letting the water heat up before he started to gather some products to use. 

“See anything you like?” He heard Suna ask. Osamu looked towards the two, seeing his boyfriend leaning against the others chair, staring down at him. “Not really. I can’t really picture myself wearing any of these.” Atsumu replied quietly, looking up from the book to his own face in the mirror. “Well then. What do you think, babe? Why don’t you try giving him your haircut? You guys have similar facial features.” Suna spoke, looking back to Osamu. Atsumu leaned back in his chair to look at Osamu as well. “He does have nice hair. Is it alright to copy his style?” Atsumu asked curiously. 

“Yeah, if it’s something you want.” Osamu spoke indifferently, beckoning Atsumu over once more. “Come sit here. I need to wash your hair.”

——————

Osamu stared in the mirror at his finish product, standing behind the chair and seeing Atsumu look between his own face and Osamu’s, eyes wide in shock. They looked eerily similar though Osamu just chalked it up to them sharing the same hairstyle. Suna stared at the both of them with annoyance, arms crossed over his chest. “Seriously? You’re not going to comment on any of it?” Suna asked. 

“What do you mean?” Osamu asked, looking to his boyfriend yet again with a confused look. Suna dragged a hand down his face and groaned. “I’m talking about how similar you guys look. You both are practically identical! Like twins!” Suna snapped, pointing at the two of them. Osamu furrowed his eyebrows, still very confused with his lover before he looked down at Atsumu who had spun around in his chair, eyes glued to Osamu’s face. 

Osamu stared down at him with a concerned face, not really believing what suna was saying until Atsumu spoke. “Osamu?” He asked softly. Osamu wouldn’t think much of it, until he remembered he never told the other his name before. Suna didn’t mention it either since Atsumu had been there. He also doubted that suna mentioned him before as well. “How-“ 

“Osamu Miya?!” Atsumu perked up, getting on his knees now in the chair and turning to face Osamu completely, eyes wide and big, filled with excitement. Okay, now it was getting weird. Miya was a dead name to him. He was Osamu Ukai. Has been since he was brought home to his parents. There was no way.. except.. that boy from his memories. Osamu’s face softened and he reached up hesitantly, touching Atsumu’s cheek. “You.. what happened to you?” Osamu asked softly. 

He didn’t remember anything about his brother. Barely remembered having one. He remembered that terrible home he came from, the men in black who put him in a car and took him to some mansion. And then he remembered coming home to his new family. But he did have a brother and now his brother was in front of him, clinging to his shirt with tears in his eyes. “Are you okay, Osamu?” Atsumu asked softly, voice barely above a whisper. 

Osamu nodded, barely functioning at that moment, overwhelmed with the new information. Atsumu sighed heavily in relief, wrapping his arms around Osamu tightly and hugging him. It felt so warm and frantic, an embrace to ground both of them. His arms wrapped around the other, holding him hesitantly but the longer they stayed like that the tighter the embrace grew. He had a brother. A twin brother, one who lived in that same house he did and was taken away to who knows where when they were so young. Osamu’s eyes widened suddenly when he finally remembered that Sakusa had bought Atsumu as a sex slave. 

Osamu pulled back, gripping Atsumu tightly by the shoulders. “What happened to you?” He asked softly, staring at his brother's face which was stained with tears. He seemed more emotional than Osamu was. “What do you mean?” Atsumu asked softly, reaching out and holding Osamu’s face gently in his hands. “I’m fine now that I know you’re alright. I’ve been so worried about you.. Did you go to a good home? Izek said he sold you to a couple.” Atsumu spoke softly. 

Osamu leaned into Atsumu’s hold, resting his own hand on top of the others as he stared at the other. “I’m fine, Atsumu. Don’t worry about me. I’m asking about you though. What happened? Whose Izek? Why are you a slave?” 

Atsumu sighed softly and leaned down, resting his forehead against Osamu’s shoulder, holding onto him once more. “How much do you remember about that day?” He asked curiously. 

Osamu shook his head. “I don’t remember much from the life we had before. I barely remembered you. But now that you’re here.. do you remember that opossum?” Osamu asked softly, a few memories coming back to his mind. Atsumu laughed softly. “The one that gave birth in the vent?” He asked, peeking up at Osamu. The male nodded, smiling softly. Atsumu was his brother after all. It just seemed so surreal. 

“Well.. you know that our parents, they were addicts. I’m sure you remember that. They owed money to Izek. Izek came to collect but of course, there was nothing to collect besides us. He took us with him. You disappeared shortly after and he said he sold you to a couple who couldn’t have kids. Were nice to you?” Atsumu looked at him in such a worried way, Osamu couldn’t help but think that this is what brotherly love was. 

“I’m fine, I keep telling you that. They’re great. The best parents I could ever ask for.” Osamu assured, squeezing his brother gently before he lowered the other back into his chair, staring at him quietly. “Atsumu, tell me.” Osamu repeated, watching his brother quietly. He looked so fragile, shaking in the barber chair and looking up at Osamu with watery eyes, yet he still smiled. 

“I’m okay. I’m just so happy that I got to see you again. You’re my little brother, you know that? You grew up so well.” Atsumu laughed softly, ignoring Osamu’s question. Osamu just sighed and nodded, smiling back at his brother and reaching up, brushing the tears off his cheek before he ruffled his hair and looked down at him. “Really now, you’re my big brother? Who would’ve thought my big brother was so strong? You look so dumb.” Osamu muttered warning a snort from the other. 

“You’re the one who cut my hair.” Atsumu teased, looking back to the mirror and staring at it with such a tender look before his face brightened up. “Wait! Do you know Mr. Kenma?” Atsumu asked excitedly. Osamu nodded, staring at his brother curiously. “Can you make my hair like his? He had really cool yellow hair!” Atsumu begged. 

Osamu doubted that Sakusa would want him bleaching his brother's hair but.. he didn’t say not to. And he said to make it to Atsumu’s liking. Osamu smiled softly and nodded, grabbing a comb to brush out Atsumu’s hair once more. “I definitely can. Just leave it to me, Atsumu.” He assured, earning the brightest smile back from his big brother. 

Word count: 2709


	8. Chapter Eight: Osamu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky shit

“Honestly, I can’t believe my boyfriend was so stupid. How could you not tell you guys were related?” Suna asked, feet propped up on the counter as he watched Osamu blow dry Atsumu’s hair. It was now freshly bleached and conditioned, looking exactly like Osamu’s except inverted, a different color pallet. “Look, not everyone can be as cool as you, Suna.” Osamu rolled his eyes, turning off the blow dryer and getting a comb, tidying up Atsumu’s hair and looking down at his brother before smiling. “It’s not about being cool though thanks for noticing.” Suna smirked. 

Osamu rolled his eyes and ignored him, turning the chair around so Atsumu could look at himself. His face lit up excitedly and he reached up to run his fingers through his hair, eyes bright before he turned to Osamu. “Thank you! It looks really good!! We match now too! Isn’t that cool?” He asked a bit childishly. Osamu nodded, reaching over to fix his hair again since Atsumu messed it up by touching it. 

“Yes, it’s cool. I’m glad you like it. Suna, go fetch the nail tech. She’ll take care of these claws of yours.” Osamu teased, taking Atsumu’s hand and inspecting the chewed nails that were all uneven. “Yikes, I’m surprised it took three days for Sakusa to bring you here.” Osamu teased, walking away to grab a broom and dustpan so he could sweep up any bits of hair he missed from sweeping after he cut his brother's hair. Suna disappeared briefly only to return with a small girl who smiled brightly and greeted them both excitedly in Russian. Osamu greeted her back and began to explain to her about Atsumu, giving her instructions about how to do his hands and feet. She nodded when he finished, going over to one of the pedicure chairs and beginning to set it up. 

“Take off your shoes and socks. She’s gonna clean up your feet.” Osamu explained, watching his twin comply, watching the lady curiously. “Is this like mani pedis?” Atsumu asked curiously, looking up at his brother before he stood and rose up to his eye level. Osamu nodded. “It’s exactly that.” He replied. “Will my nails be different colors afterwards? I see that in the movies all the time.” He said, a bit wistful as he followed Osamu over to the chair. 

“Do you want them to be different colors? We can definitely do that but if you would prefer to leave them bare, we can do that too.” Osamu explained, getting the feeling that his brother didn’t know much about anything. “I want them to be pretty colors.” Atsumu spoke, looking up at his brother as he sad in the chair, feel in the tub which was filling with warm water. “What color would you like?” Osamu asked, walking over to the small collection of nail polish they had in the salon. 

“Can you pick some out for me?” Atsumu asked, wiggling in his seat a bit, smiling at his brother excitedly. Osamu complied, pulling out a few colors that he thought would suit the newly blond boy, returning with them and holding them out. 

Atsumu looked them over, glancing away towards the woman who began to touch his feet, trimming his nails and using a stone to scrub the dead skin away from his feet. Atsumu held still, looking back to the polishes and picking out the black one. Osamu nodded and set it down next to the lady, pointing to the bottle then to Atsumu as he told her to paint his nails using that color. As Osamu went to put the others back, Atsumu spoke again. 

“How many languages do you speak?” He asked curiously. “Seven not counting English. Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, German, Mongolian, and Italian.” Osamu replied as Atsumu gapped. “That’s so cool!” 

“Thank you though I don’t really speak them. I can read and hear them, but speaking it is a different story.” Osamu replied, taking a seat in the booth next to Atsumu and reaching over, pushing a button on his chair. Atsumu stiffened as looked behind him a bit worriedly. “Relax. I just turned on the massage option.” Osamu assured, watching Atsumu furrow his eyebrows before he relaxed into the chair. 

Time continued to pass filled with idle chatter. Osamu learned that he was right, his brother wasn’t the brightest. He didn’t seem to have an education and he didn’t know much about anything besides stuff he learned from television or other people. Osamu felt bad for his brother. He wished his parents bought both of them all that time ago. That would’ve been perfect for the two of them though he guessed that his parents didn’t even know he had a brother either. He would have to introduce them one day if Sakusa allowed it. 

Atsumu sat in the barber chair once again, looking at his hands and feet with a small smile. “They’re dry now so all we gotta do is wait on Sakusa. He sent me a text just now saying he was on his way up.” Suna spoke as Atsumu began to put his shoes back on after double checking that his toes were completely dry. Osamu nodded and ran his fingers through Atsumu’s hair once more, making sure every strand was neat just because Sakusa was a hard ass when it came to tidy shit. 

The elevator dinged and slid open revealing the boss and a guest, a man Osamu recognized as Koshi Sugawara, a man in charge of the reconnaissance branch of the next generation of the Kozume mafia. Sakusa was in charge of the clean up. Shoot outs, busted hideouts, paperwork, he was the one in charge of making sure it looked like nothing ever happened in the first place. 

Suga smiled his bright smile at Atsumu and waved before he paused, eyes flicking between the blonde and Atsumu. “You guys are identical!” He spoke in shock. Osamu nodded, eyes flicking to the boss who was staring at Atsumu intently, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yes, you see, we found out Atsumu and I are twins, separated when a man named Izek took us in.” Osamu explained, resting his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. Sakusa finally glanced to meet Osamu’s eyes, holding eye contact for a few seconds before Suga interrupted. 

“Oh how sweet. I knew he seemed familiar. I’m happy you guys could meet again, though I’m more interested in this transformation! Tsumu, you look so cute! Are you happy with the end result?” Suga asked, walking over and standing in front of Atsumu, reaching down and pinching at his cheeks gently. Atsumu smiled brightly, looking up at Suga excitedly. “Sugawara! Yes, I do! Osamu did it!” He assured, leaning into the males hands excitedly. Sugawara nodded and turned to look over his shoulder at Sakusa, stepping away from Atsumu and letting the boss see the boy clearly.

“What about you, Kiyoomi? What do you think?” Suga asked. Sakusa’s eyes returned to Atsumu, eyes narrowed in disgust as he wrinkled his nose. “Your hair looks like piss.” 

The room fell silent, Osamu didn’t really care, he had a feeling Sakusa wouldn’t enjoy the new look but oh well, it was his fault for not being more specific. Suna was indifferent as usual, though Atsumu seemed a bit hurt, ducking his head and reaching up to touch his hair, looking like he was trying to cover it up. 

Suga.. well..

“Kiyoomi Sakusa.” The male spoke lowly, eyeing the raven who flinched, eyes widening and darting over to meet Sugawara’s. Osamu tried very hard to hide his smile, knowing that even though it was hilarious seeing the boss cower in front of the short male, it wouldn’t help him in the long run. “I should beat your ass for that comment. Apologize this instant or I’ll leave all the windows in your house open and spread birdseed around the place!”

“You wouldn’t-“

“You can bet your sweet ass I would!” Sugawara interrupted angrily, looking down at Atsumu and gesturing to him. “How could you say something so mean and untrue to such a cute boy!”

Sakusa hung his head, subjecting himself to the reality that Sugawara would not hesitate to degrade him if he said something to Atsumu without a filter. “I’m sorry, Atsumu.” Sakusa muttered lowly, avoiding eye contact. He didn’t have to look up to know that suna was a little smug asshole that was snickering behind his phone screen, probably recording the whole thing to post to whatever group chat he was in. 

“Do you not like it?” Atsumu asked softly, glancing up at Sakusa, both of his hands on top of his head to hide his hair. Sakusa sighed, walking over and standing in front of the blonde, reaching down and pulling his hands away from his head, running his fingers through his hair and pausing before he began to pet him, eyeing Osamu’s work quietly. “It’s very soft.” He muttered, speaking mostly to himself. He frowned, looking down at Atsumu’s face and leaning down, keeping his hand in Atsumu’s hair. 

“I do like it. It may look like piss but it looks good on you. Looks more like honey now that I’m looking at it up close.” Sakusa murmured, straightening up and pulling away, walking back towards the elevator. “Let’s go you two, I wanna get that paperwork done with, Suga. I’m hungry and I’m sure Atsumu is too. Osamu, Suna, you can leave.” Sakusa spoke, pressing a button to summon the elevator. 

Atsumu had brightened up a bit after Sakusa’s apology though it quickly fell. He reached out and took Osamu’s hand, catching his brothers attention. Osamu looked down to his brother and squeezed his hand, offering a bit of assurance. “It’s alright. I’ll come visit tomorrow. Maybe we can convince the boss to head out for a double date.” Osamu assured, seeing his brother stand up, face a bit solemn but he offered Osamu a small, weak smile. He nodded and stepped closer, hugging his brother tightly. Osamu hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Go on now, don’t make the boss wait.” Osamu spoke softly, squeezing Atsumu assuring my before releasing him. Atsumu nodded and turned, heading after Sakusa quietly and not saying another word. Osamu held his gaze until the elevator doors slid closed. 

Suna walked over once they were alone and he draped himself against his boyfriend, holding onto him quietly. “What are you thinking?” Suna asked softly. Osamu sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’m thinking I’m pretty tired. I need to call my parents. It’s late though so I’ll do it tomorrow. How about we make some dinner and fuck?” Osamu asked, turning to eye his boyfriend curiously. Suna leaned his head from side to side, mulling it over before he nodded. 

“Yeah, I can get behind that. Though you ain’t getting shit from me until you get me my baggy back.” The male warned, voice dropping dangerously. Osamu flinched and offered a small innocent smile. “O-of course, love. Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?”

“Three times.”

“Good. Cause it’s true.”

——————

Osamu was going to murder his boyfriend. He specifically told him not to leave him alone after tying him up but the sneaky little bastard just had to get payback. 

They had returned home and Osamu had retrieved his boyfriend's bag of weed from the safe. Suna had thanked him, kissed him into a drunk stupor that somehow ended with Osamu on the bed. That’s odd, he didn’t remember making his way into the bedroom. 

“Why don’t we skip dinner. I’m hungry for something else.” Suna whispered, perched in Osamu’s lap which was his favorite place to be. He stared down at Osamu with those pale yellow eyes, playful and smug and filled with lust. It was such a rare expression that Osamu knew the male used whenever he wanted something from Osamu. It should’ve been his first warning that his boyfriend was up to sometime devious, except Osamu was thinking with his dick and now his head. 

“Of course babe. We can do whatever you want.” He murmured, smiling up at Suna who nodded, getting off of the bed and leaving Osamu a bit confused. “Hold on, I told you we could play with Shibari when we finished with the days work.” Suna teased, heading off into the closet. He returned shortly after with a bundle of red rope, beckoning to Osamu to straighten up. “Get undressed for me, Samu. I want to try out a pose.” Suna ordered. 

Osamu didn’t know any better though he really should’ve at this point in their relationship. Especially when Suna was finally done tying him up and he was hanging from the ceiling, only barely touching the bed, chest and knees making contact though his hips, arms, and feet were in the air, almost like he was hogtied. He was blind folded again, this time it was a leather eye mask and not his tie. He couldn’t see anything but he could hear suna moving around their bedroom, pulling something else out of the closet and carrying it over to the bed. The bed sunk as he sat it down, his cold hand brushing up against Osamu’s cock and gripping it causing the male to jerk and groan weakly. 

“You remember this, right babe?” Suna asked, stroking Osamu a few times, smearing a sticky lube along his sensitive length, before putting some kind of sleeve around Osamu’s cock. The male furrowed his brows beneath his mask before a small click sounded and a quiet hum from a machine started up. The sleeve around his cock suddenly tightened up for a few seconds before it released and repeated, fucking his dick rhythmically. Osamu let out a breathy groan, turning his head as best as he could towards Suna, mouth open as he let out quiet grunts and moans. 

That’s when he felt his dick heat up dramatically, the warning lube finally activating and making the experience just that much more hot, literally. Osamu jerked his hips, tensing up when he felt hands on him again, slicked up fingers exploring his hole and sliding inside, one so far though a second was quick to follow. 

“S-Suna?!” Osamu questioned worriedly, feeling a teasing pair of lips press against his asscheek. “Relax, I’m not gonna fuck you.” He assured, lips ghosting on his skin suddenly turning into a sharp bite making Osamu hiss and twitch, tugging against his restraints as something pushed against his entrance and slid into him. It was thin and long, the base of it resting against his perineum. “It’s just a prostate stimulator.” Suna chuckled, pushing down on the bit against Osamu’s perineum earning a loud moan from his toy, a sadistic smile tugging at his lips before he spanked Osamu on the ass, squeezing the flesh there tightly. 

“How does it feel, Samu?” Suna asked sweetly, resting both hands on the males ass and beginning to knead the flesh, spreading his cheeks apart briefly just to admire the sleeve that fucked his cock and the toy that sat snugly inside his boyfriends bussy. “I-It feels good.. S-Suna..” Osamu twitched every few seconds as the stimulator pressed against his gooch every now and then, tapping against that bundle of nerves. 

“Good. I’ll see you in a bit. I’m gonna go eat something and smoke.” Suna spoke, patting Osamu on the ass affectionately. Osamu stiffened up, eyes widening underneath his blindfold. He could hear the smug smile on his boyfriend's face as the hands left his body. Osamu jerked and tried to look over his shoulder. “SUNA YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET BACK HERE, I SWEAR TO GOD!”

“Bye babe!!” Suna sang, the door clicking shit behind him as Osamu was left alone in the dark, body quickly swallowed by pleasure and soon, overstimulation.

————

It felt like hours that he was left like that. He didn’t know how long it had been, felt spent and exhausted and he didn’t know if he still had a cock or not but his balls were probably sucked dry and empty at that point. He lost count of the amount of times he came, head clouded over and empty at the same time. 

He didn’t even register the sound of the door opening or the footsteps walking up to the bed. He lifted his head when he felt a soft hand on his skin, unable to see anything but the dark abyss. He heard him though. His demonic little saint. 

“Osamu, there’s my good boy. Let’s get you down from there.” Suna purred softly. The soft, deafening hum of the machine finally ceased and the sleeve was removed from his cock. Osamu whimpered, Damn near crying out as the stimulator was removed from his ass. His whole body felt limp and ached. Osamu felt the bed dip as suna climbed onto it, reaching up to untie him from the beam. Osamu was lowered to the bed and he whimpered weakly, both from finally stretching out a little bit and also from the feeling of his dick touching the mattress. 

Suna lowered himself, hands roaming his body and slowly untying him from the red ropes, gathering it up and last but not least, he took the blindfold off of Osamu’s face, helping his boyfriend roll over onto his back. Suna leaned over him, capturing Osamu’s lips and kissing him lazily as Osamu shook beneath him, trying to reach up to touch his face but his arms were too sore and stiff from being tied up for so long. Suna shushed him gently, already getting to work on massaging Osamu’s limbs, getting the blood and circulation back into them. He smiled down at his boyfriend, pressing his lips against the others red wrists and staring down at him. 

“Did we learn not to hide my weed from me, Samu?” Suna asked sweetly, pressing another kiss against his lovers forearms and then his palms, resting Osamu’s hands on his shoulders as he continued to massage his forearms and biceps to help wake them up. 

Osamu smiled at his boyfriend lovingly, eyes dazed and sweet and his smile was so cute and genuine. “No, you little shit.” Osamu cooed, closing his eyes tiredly. “I’m gonna have your ass for doing this to me again.” He added, leaning his head back as suna snickered in amusement. 

“Oh hush. I brought you miso soup and some onigiri.” Suna spoke, perched in his boyfriends lap and leaning over to the nightstand, picking up the bowl of soup and holding it up to Osamu’s lips, letting the male sip from the bowl quietly until it was gone. “That makes it all better.” Osamu spoke sarcastically, eyeing his boyfriend tiredly in amusement. “Too bad you left me here till I was empty. Now there’s no fucking left for you.”

“I know it does, that’s why I brought it.” Suna spoke, ignoring the sarcasm before he smirked down at the other. “And that’s definitely not the case. I showered while you were here and now you get to eat me out till I cum. Aren’t you a lucky boy?” 

Osamu groaned weakly, knowing that there was always something when it came to his boyfriend. “Fine fine fine.. can I at least finish eating first?”

Word count: 3240


	9. Chapter Nine: Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s backstory and the way he met Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of sexual abuse and child abuse. Not related.

Kuroo Tetsurou laid at his master's feet, eyes closed and fast asleep. He dreamt of a time so far from the present, a time that haunted him whenever he felt uneasy. He could still feel the pain, both physically and mentally, though his wounds had healed. He was safe. He knew that, yet the dreams still came when he was least expecting it. 

———————-

There once was a Neko who lived with a man. She was small and pale with dark raven hair that hid her fluffy black ears and hollow brown eyes that looked empty and decrepit, just like her smile. She was young, maybe twenty five, though she lost track of time ever since he locked her away. The man was tall, European with light blonde hair that was turning white with age and cold hazel eyes that seemed cruel in the right light. He was in his fifties at least, a stone cold face and a mouth that never smiled kindly. He looked like a businessman, always dressed in a suit. 

The easiest way to describe their relationship was abuser and abused. Master and slave. He held her captive, his prized pet who he refused to let go. She was to give him something important after all. The shunned daughter from a famous family. A son between the two of them would mean great things for the businessman. He despised her though. Every child he got from her so far was a girl. He had no use for girls. Each one of them was quickly disposed of after birth. All he wanted was a boy. A human boy. One he could raise as an heir and one that would take over once his own time for death has come. 

The only boy he got out of that hideous woman was a runt. A beast just like his mother. The man didn’t get rid of this one like he did with the others. He left the kitten with the mother, the only one she was able to keep. The cycle continued for six more years. The woman got weaker and weaker until her last child was born. The man was happy yet it quickly turned to anger as he held the human boy in his arms. His son, his only legitimate son, the only human boy he got from the woman after years of trying, laid dying in his arms, weak and premature. The mother was weak. Barely alive on the bed where she had just given birth. In her arms, cradled weakly to her chest, was her only kit, a six year old boy with no name. He looked just like his mother, dark hair, pale skin, fluffy black ears and a long black tail. 

The businessman eyed him quietly, the sickly boy in his arms quickly forgotten as a new plan formed in his head. He passed the boy over to the doctor, walking to the bed and picking up the kit who let out a scream. The mother woke up immediately, eyes wide and voice hoarse with pain as she begged, grabbing at the man's clothes, begging for her kit back. The man ignored her for the most part, turning to take the kit with him but she wouldn’t let go. He turned and struck her across the face, watching her fall out of the bed, wailing for her child to be returned to her. The nameless boy in the man's arms shook with fear, reaching for his mother as the man handed him off to another. 

“Dock him.”

The unnamed boy was taken away, the last thing he was was his mother on the floor, staring at him with tear filled eyes and an expression of grief on her face. The Kit thought he was going to die. But instead, he wished he was. 

The doctor, who watched the whole ordeal, carefully laid the sickly boy in a crib, leaving a nurse to watch after him before he went to the sobbing Neko and knelt down next to her, picking her up and moving her to the bed. His glasses glinted a bit in the faint light and he stared down at her with pity, taking her hand in his own, he whispered to her. “They’ll be here soon.”

The kit on the other hand, was taken to an empty room with only a table in it. They laid him down, tied him up, and proceeded to ‘dock’ him. The process of removing his tail. They had no anesthesia either. The kit laid there, screaming in agony, losing consciousness rather quickly as he was forced to endure the pain. 

When the gruesome practice was over, he was handed over to the doctor who stitched him up and disinfected his wound. He made sure to apply some painkillers to the area, bandaging the kit up and returning him quietly to his mother. She was fast asleep, a sedative currently in her system keeping her calm as her body healed. In her arms, the doctor laid the kit, watching as the two curled into eachother. The doctor took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing at his face tiredly. He wasn’t going to put up with this much longer. He couldn’t do it. He just wanted to go back home to his husband and start a family yet here he was, forced to witness such cruelty and not being allowed to intervene. The others would be there soon though. He knew they would be. 

The unnamed Kit awoke to an empty room, his mother’s arms around him, holding him tightly. She was still asleep, or at least seemed to be, unbothered by the loud screams and pops going on outside the room, she almost seemed dead. Shouting, glass shattering, heavy footsteps. The kit took a minute to wake up his mind, slowly growing more and more scared as the loud noises hurt his sensitive ears. His back was beginning to ache, a screaming pain coming from it. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t do much. He was trapped in the corpse-like grip of his mother and even then, the pain in his back made it impossible to move. His eyes filled with tears, ears flat against his head as he watched the door, heart pounding loudly with fear as the footsteps got louder and louder until suddenly the door was thrown open. 

In the doorway was another boy who looked only a couple years older than the kit. Ten at least, maybe eleven. He had long black hair and big yellow eyes, his pale skin was smeared with blood. He wore a black shirt, grey pants, and black gloves. In one hand, he held a gun. He stared at the kit, watched as the unnamed boy pulled his lips back and bared his teeth, a cracked hiss coming from him. He could barely breathe through the pain. Couldn’t move, let alone protect himself or his mother, but he would try. He was tired of the pain. Tired of seeing her in agony. He had to do something. 

The older boy looked back over his shoulder before pulling the door closed behind him, locking it. He turned back to the boy and bared his own teeth, yellow eyes flashing as the pupils dilated into cat like slits, fangs poking at his lips as a loud hiss filled the room. The kit fell silent, eyes wide and face slack, taken aback. 

“Now that you aren’t hissing at me anymore,” the older boy growled softly, he holstered his gun and walked over to the bed, sitting down at the foot of it and staring at the two of them. “I’m here to help. My name is Kenma Kozume. I’m a Neko just like you. My people and I, we're here to get you away from your captor.” Kenma spoke softly. “You’re safe now. We’re doing a sweep of the building to make sure no one else is here to cause problems. Can you tell me your name?” Kenma asked softly. The unnamed kit stared at him quietly, almost in awe from meeting the older Neko. He never knew there were others like him. He should’ve but it just never really occurred to him. 

His ears perked at the question and he hugged his mother’s arm gently, looking up to see her still asleep. “I don’t have a name.” The kit finally replied, pressing his mother’s cold palm to his cheek. “She never gave me one. The man never allowed it.” He explained softly. 

“Well, that won’t do. How about I give you a name? A Neko name. Would you like that?” Kenma asked softly, tilting his head at the kit. The boy nodded, looking almost hopeful. He could have a Neko name?

“Alright then. You’ll be Kuroo from now on. How does that sound?”

———————-

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo jerked awake, eyes wide and body shaking as the low light met his eyes. He was frozen where he laid, breathing heavily as he took a moment to remember where he was. He was alright. He was safe. He wasn’t where he used to be. 

“Kuroo. Come.” Kenma’s quiet voice was followed by a soft pat pat noise as the male patted his lap. Kuroo looked up from where he laid, eyes still wide. He felt sweaty and gross. He needed a shower and a drink and maybe a smoke and-

“Kuroo. Listen.” Kenma’s voice held a soft edge, pulling the male out of his head. That was all Kuroo needed to comply, not wanting to disappoint his master. He sat up, getting on his knees in front of where Kenma sat and he wrapped his arms around the males waist, burying his face into the soft stomach and inhaling the soothing scent of brown sugar and vanilla. Kenma rested a hand in Kuroo’s hair, running his fingers through the soft black locks until he found those fluffy black ears, rubbing his thumb along the outer cone. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Kuroo’s breathing evening out slowly until he felt like he could fall asleep against his masters stomach, eyes heavy yet still open as he stared at the faint reflection in a nearby mirror. Kenma was busy writing with one hand, the other was used to soothe Kuroo, nimble fingers working through the locks slowly making sure he was still there. 

“Kuroo… No matter how many times you end up back there, just remember that I’ll always be here to bring you back where you belong.” Kenma’s quiet voice tickled at his ears, forcing Kuroo to raise his head and stare up at his master. His friend. 

The only man who could do whatever he pleased with Kuroo. The only person in this world Kuroo trusted enough to be abused by. There was no one else that Kuroo would submit to besides his master. This man right in front of him. Kuroo offered a smile, burning his face back into Kenma’s stomach as his eyes finally fell closed. 

“I know, Master Kozume.”

Word count: 1850


	10. Chapter Ten: Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship over acceptance?

Akaashi Keiji lived alone in a rather nice studio apartment. Walking in through the front door, you were greeted by a large open space caged in only by floor to ceiling windows that covered two of the walls. To the right was a large living room, to the left was a kitchen, and above the kitchen was a loft that held the man's bedroom. The room was brightly lit with natural sunlight and was always neat and clean with a modernistic vibe. 

The man himself was rather calm and quiet, reflecting his home perfectly. Today was his day off so he sat on his couch with a cup of tea and a book, enjoying the silence of his home since it was the complete opposite of his usual day to day atmosphere at work. Speaking of, his phone began to ring beside him, a soft vibration that had the male quirking an eyebrow and reaching for it, checking the contact. Not many people had his number. Three go be exact. Sugawara, his boss Kenma, and his friend, Bokuto Kotaro. 

This call was from the middle one. His boss. Answering it, Akaashi held the phone to his ear. “Hello, Kenma.” He greeted easily. “Hello Akaashi, greetings from camp. Do you have any plans for today?” Kenma asked, probably looking for someone to cover a shift. 

“No, I am free. Do you need me to come in to work?” Akaashi asked, checking the time. It was barely ten am meaning there wouldn’t be many people on a week day but since it was a Saturday, it was probably full. “Yes, if you wouldn’t mind. I need someone for the pole though. Our masked beauty called out suddenly so I’m currently looking.” Kenma explained as Akaashi stood up to head to his room. A sudden loud knock at his door had him jumping in surprise before he heard his doorbell ring. Akaashi sighed softly. “One moment, someone is at the door.” He said to his boss, walking over as he lowered his phone, opening the door. 

“HEY HEY HEY! AKAAAAAASHIIIII!!” Akaashi winced from the sudden scream. “Bokuto, please be mindful of my neighbors.” The male spoke softly, looking up at his friend who stood in his doorway wearing a bright red sleeveless jacket and some ripped bleached jeans. “Sorry. But do you have any plans today?!” Bokuto asked excitedly as he placed his hands on either side of the door frame and leaned in towards Akaashi. His golden yellow eyes were big with excitement and Akaashi couldn’t help the way his heart flipped in his chest. “Erm, no. Why do you ask?” 

“Cause I got two tickets for the aquarium and I wanna go with my best bro!” Bokuto said it like it was obvious. Akaashi stared at him for a moment, looking down at the way he was dressed, bare arms seemingly caging him in even though he would easily just close the door in his face. He smelled like evergreen and his hair was damp and down which indicated he just showered at the gym. Probably got there at four am and stayed for five hours. Akaashi was a little sad he didn’t wake up early enough to tag along that day. 

“Well? What do you say?” Bokuto asked. “Yeah, I’ll go with you. It seems like fun.” Akaashi spoke softly, suddenly remembering the phone in his hand which had his boss on the other end. Akaashi excused himself from Bokuto, walking back to the couch to grab his mug of tea as he raised the phone back to his ear. “Sorry Kenma, I won’t be able to come in. Something just came up.” Akaashi spoke apologetically. 

“No no, it’s fine. I know how whipped you are for that loud mouth.” Kenma teased from the other end of the line. “I’ll try to convince Yaku. The customers always get a kick when he’s on stage. Goodbye Akaashi. Have fun on your date.” The line disconnected afterwards, leaving Akaashi a bit stiff with discontent. How dare he tease him like that. Oh just you wait you damn asshole. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were just friends. The other was so annoyingly heterosexual that it was almost enough to make Akaashi hate him. They’ve been friends since high school, having played on the same volleyball team and now they hung out together casually, every now and then they would go to the gym together where Bokuto would spend half the time commenting on how nice some of the women there looked and Akaashi was left to bite his tongue instead of telling the other that his ass looked the nicest. Akaashi couldn’t stand it sometimes. He couldn’t stand how dense the other was and he hated himself other times for not being able to get over himself and let his feelings go. It was obvious Bokuto would never reciprocate his feelings so he should just move on. 

But then the block head shows up on his doorstep with the biggest puppy like grin on his face and offers to take Akaashi out on some sort of date like activity that just never ends up actually being a date. Every time. ‘There’s this new restaurant I want to try out.’ ‘The pier is open and they have the Ferris wheel!’ ‘Let’s go get some rolled ice cream and walk through the park.’ ‘Akaashi! Let’s go to a cat cafe and act like an old married couple with no grandkids!’

Akaashi set down his phone and finished his tea, taking the mug to the sink and turning back to the living room, finding Bokuto making himself comfortable on his favorite spot on the loveseat, looking to Akaashi with his usual toothy grin. Akaashi shouldn’t help the small lift of his lips, loving the way the male looked bathed in the sunlight on his couch. Loved the way he looked so perfect in his home. He wish he could make him a permanent addition, move him in and keep him there permanently. Akaashi quickly chided himself, shaking the thoughts away before they became too sadistic. He left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to the loft, beginning to undress and pull on some clothes for the day. He knew that anyone in the living room could see him naked but it didn’t really matter. Bokuto had seen him naked plenty of times in the gym showers and locker rooms. He’s seen the other naked too. It’s not anything new between them. 

Akaashi wore some cargo shorts and a grey tank top with a light blue casual open button up over top of it. He headed back down and slipped on some sneakers, looking over to Bokuto. “Which aquarium is it?” The male asked, grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys. Bokuto stood up and walked over so they could leave. “It’s by the gym. I was the first one within the month to clock in a hundred hours so I won the contest again.” Bokuto explained with a bright smile. Akaashi nodded in understanding. The gym they went to holds a contest each month with different goals to encourage people to exercise more. The winner usually gets gift cards or tickets to local businesses or attractions. 

“I see. Doesn’t that aquarium have the touch pools?” Akaashi asked curiously as they left his apartment. He closed to door behind him and locked up, turning back to Bokuto who was leaning against the wall across from his door, hands in his pockets. His grey bangs hung in his eyes a bit, blocking out a bit of the gold color but in an appealing way making him seem a bit more feral. The thought was laughable. At most, he looked like a fluffy sheepdog out for a walk with an excited toothy grin on his face. 

They headed out of the building, out onto the street that held a low chill but neither of them seemed to mind it. It would heat up later so wearing warm clothes would just be annoying. “Mind if we stop by that boba shop?” Bokuto asked, looking over to his friend who kept his eyes on the sidewalk ahead of them. “Sure. You know I never turn down tea.” Akaashi replied, side eyeing his friend as he turned back to look ahead of them. 

The boba shop was a cute little cafe on the corner of a major street. It was decorated brightly and had a bit of foot traffic. The door opened and closed pretty often as people came and went. “You can stay out here while I go get us some. I know you don’t really like crowds.” Bokuto assured, pausing with Akaashi in front of the store, a bit away from the door. “Thank you. I’ll be waiting here then.” Akaashi assured, watching his friend disappear inside the cafe. 

It wasn’t that Akaashi didn’t like crowded spaces. He worked at a sex club and all, it’s just that being in a room with a bunch of people, outside of work, could very well end up with someone recognizing him and he would rather not have Bokuto know that he worked at a sex club. That would ruin their friendship completely. 

“Oya oya oya? Akaashi?” 

“Oh, no. No, I’m not here.” Akaashi groaned in annoyance as the tall Neko suddenly appeared in his line of sight. Akaashi looked up at him curiously as Kuroo hovered over him with an amused smile. “What do you mean? I see you right here. It’s like I’ve never seen you outside of work before. I almost thought you lived there.” Kuroo teased. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows and held a finger up to his lips. “Sh. I’m out with a friend right now and I would rather not have him know anything about that place or why I’m affiliated with it.” Akaashi whispered.

Kuroo cocked his head, smile disappearing briefly before he smiled again and nodded. “Sure, sure. I get it. But what are you doing out here? Waiting for the line to get shorter? Good luck.” Kuroo chuckled, lifting a cup of boba and taking a sip. It was a light brown color, probably brown sugar flavored. 

“My friend is inside getting us drinks. He’ll be out shortly and then we’re going to the aquarium.” Akaashi explained, glancing back to the cafe doors. Looking through the glass, he could see Bokuto was still waiting in line, head craned as he stared at the menu items. 

“Oh? The aquarium? Sounds more like a date. This friend of yours, he wouldn’t happen to be your boyfriend? Is that why you don’t want him to know-“ 

Akaashi cut Kuroo off with an ice cold look. Kuroo trailed off, eyes widening and face falling as he took a step back. He then frowned before glaring. “Did Kenma teach you that? Damnit, only he’s allowed to push me around, you know that!” Kuroo bitched as he stepped forward again, this time getting into Akaashi’s personal space. Akaashi rolled his eyes. “No actually, he didn’t. It’s called being a dom and putting your sub ass into place. Listen. The friend I’m with, we’re not dating. Don’t bring that up again.” Akaashi spoke seriously, earning a more concerned look from the Neko. 

“Wow.. okay. Sorry. Seems like I crossed a line.” Kuroo’s shoulders sagged and he leaned back, looking out into the street. “AKAAASHII!” Bokuto yelled as he suddenly pushed his way back out of the cafe. Both Akaashi and Kuroo turned to face him as Bokuto paused, looking between Akaashi and Kuroo questioningly. 

“Kuroo?”

“Bokuto?”

Kuroo let out a laugh and raised his free hand, offering Bokuto a fist which Bokuto smiled and quickly bumped it with his own, offering Akaashi a cup of tea. Akaashi looked between the two of them, about to ask how they knew each other before Akaashi remembered that Kuroo went to the same gym Bokuto did. 

“What are you doing out here? I didn’t see you at the gym so I thought you had work.” Bokuto spoke before he looked back to Akaashi. “Hold on, do you two know each other?” He asked, almost seeming a bit worried. 

“Oh, yeah. We do.” Akaashi hesitated, suddenly realizing he’ll have to bullshit his way out of this. He didn’t even know how much Bokuto knew about Kuroo-

“I know him from work.” Kuroo explained with a smile. Akaashi froze, eyes wide before they shot over to stare at Kuroo’s face. The other had his eyes on Bokuto. Bokuto himself looked rather shocked and disturbed, eyes immediately moving to meet Akaashi’s. He seemed disgusted almost, a look that didn’t look good on him at all. 

“Yeah he's always at the Sakanoshita store getting those meat buns every Sunday night.” Kuroo added. He then paused, looking between Akaashi and Bokuto as Akaashi looked back to kuroo with an utterly betrayed look. “Oh, I guess I worded that wrong. No, Bokuto. He doesn’t come to visit my bdsm club.” Kuroo snickered. Bokuto sagged, letting out a long breath almost like he was holding it in. “I should hit you for that. The thought of Akaashi stepping foot into one of those gross places makes my skin crawl.”

“Hey, my club is extremely clean and well kept!” Kuroo snapped, sending a playful glare at Bokuto. “I’m sure. It’s the people in it that are filthy.” Bokuto muttered, looking back to Akaashi and pausing as he stared at him. “So you only go there on Sunday’s?” Bokuto asked, almost hesitantly. “Yep, only Sunday’s. They get their fresh ingredients that day and it’s good food.” Akaashi mumbled the lie weakly, avoiding Bokutos eyes as he stared at the tea in his hand. It was a pastel purple color, probably Ube flavored. He gave it a sip and looked back to Kuroo, sending him a discreet glare as the other smiled playfully. 

“You know Bokuto, people only hate what they don’t understand. And in the world of kinks, as they say, don’t knock it till you try it. I’m sure Akaashi has, or at least thought of trying something a little kinky before.” Kuroo turned to meet Akaashi’s glare with a laid back smile. He raised his cup in a cheers gesture. “Good bye guys, I got placed to be and twinks to fuck.” Kuroo spoke playfully before he walked away. Akaashi sighed in annoyance and shook his head. 

“He’s a real pain.” He murmured, glancing at Bokuto who was already staring at Akaashi with a concerned look. Akaashi held still before walking over to him and nudged him with his arm. “Come on, we gotta get to the aquarium. I wanna go to the touch pools.” 

Bokuto blinked and nodded slowly, clearing his throat before he looked away and then continued walking without a word. Akaashi sighed in annoyance, mad that Kuroo screwed over all of his work. He continue to walk, following after Bokuto until they were walking side by side again. 

The aquarium was a nice, dimly lit place that had rows of tanks. They were filled with corals and reef fishes, crustaceans as well and starfish. There was a tank with a large pacific octopus just hanging out by the front, letting its tentacles wander around the glass almost like it was greeting the guests. Across from it was a large shark tank filled with a couple of black tips that’s swam around lazily. Akaashi’s favorite part was the touch pool, staring into the water with a couple of raw fish feeder fish in his hands. He was staring at the rays in front of him, all of them were coming up to the edges looking for the fish they had come to associate with the guests. This pool was filled with eagle rays, beautifully spotted and playful creatures. 

This whole time, Bokuto had been distant. Every now and then, Akaashi caught him staring at the tanks in interest and wonder but most of it, he seemed lost in thought. It really unsettled Akaashi to the point where he couldn’t enjoy anything other then the touch pools. The feeling of the cool water on his hands and the slippery skin of the rays. Moving on to another pool, he spotted a sea urchin, gently running his fingers over the spines before he moved on and found a horseshoe crab. It was so big!!

Akaashi was about to rub his fingers over the smooth shell when Bokuto suddenly spoke. “Be honest with me, Akaashi.” His voice was steady and serious. It almost didn’t sound like the man he was used to. Akaashi turned to look at him, eyes wide and filled with concern. “Are you actually into that… kinky stuff?” Bokuto asked, hesitating halfway through his sentence. Probably trying to think of a way to make the question less insulting. 

Akaashi looked away, hand returning to the smooth shell as the crab scuttered past him. His fingers were left in the soft sand. “Why do you ask? Are you going to call me gross and end our friendship if I am?” Akaashi asked softly, pulling his hands from the water and shaking the water off of them. He turned to look back at Bokuto who stared at him with a hard, unreadable face. It was a thinking face, Akaashi knew it well but with the circumstances, it almost seemed judgemental. It made his heart ache and his throat dry up. There was his answer. Bokuto was waiting for a response. Akaashi looked away, staring at the glittering walls as the water reflected off the waves in the pools. The sting in his eyes started to grow but he ignored it, turning away from the other. 

“Yes, I’m a creep who likes bdsm. I’m not going to allow you to look down on me because of it either. Don’t bother talking to me if you’re going to give me hell over it.” Akaashi said in a low dead voice, walking away from the other calmly. It took all of his willpower not to run out of there but as soon as he was around the corner, the energy left him and he was making a dash for the front doors. 

Word count: 3039


	11. Chapter Eleven: Bokuto Kotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masters perfect puppy

Bokuto Kotaro didn’t really know what he expected from his friend but a confession mixed with a curse wasn’t it. Akaashi usually was very patient and kind and didn’t lash out at anyone, especially Bokuto himself. Bokuto didn’t know much about how Akaashi was really feeling but he must be really angry with Bokuto. He knew that he mentioned disliking the bdsm community a lot. He didn’t understand why someone would want to be abused or humiliated or degraded in such disgusting ways. Who would want to be forced to act like a dog or be hit in the middle of sex? It’s unpleasant and painful for gods sake!

Bokuto didn’t really know why Akaashi got so defensive over it. Well, at first he didn’t. It’s been four days since their trip to the aquarium and Bokuto hadn’t made any sort of contact with Akaashi and vice versa. Bokuto didn’t feel like the one who needed to apologize. Akaashi walked out on him. But at the same time, he missed his friend. Every time something comes up, he’s reminded of the other male and his mood suddenly dampens. He wants to go back to how they used to be. Wants to go get boba before heading to the beach and walking through the waves, enjoying the sunset with his bro. He missed heading out to watch scary movies and having Akaashi comfort him whenever a scary part came on. 

Then Bokuto had a horrible decision and knew it would be the worst thing he’s ever done in his life but he ended up out front of a popular bdsm club. Don’t ask how or why, the answer is very convoluted and mixed up and not entirely something Bokuto could grasp but he decided that… maybe he should experience.. whatever Akaashi did. Maybe he should give it a try and see what all the hype was about. Kuroo did say not to knock it before he tried it so maybe there was some type of hidden pleasure in it that he couldn’t perceive since he wasn’t the brightest. He knew he wasn’t so it was an entirely plausible thought. 

He did a bit of research before coming here. And by that, he looked up which bdsm club was furthest from Akaashi’s house so he didn’t risk accidentally running into him. It happened to be the most popular club in LA, a club called Nix that had a line that stretched down the street. Bokuto hesitated when he first saw it, second guessing the location and thinking about going to a different club when he was suddenly approached by a man much shorter then himself. Bokuto looked down at the man, eyebrows raised as the man stared up at him quietly with cold golden eyes. Bokuto flinched, taking a step back and clearing his throat, the loud club music filled the street as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Uh.. can I help you?” 

“No, but I can help you. Tell me, what’s your name?” The male asked, almost amused with Bokutos reaction as his eyes trailed down, looking Bokuto over. “Oh- erm Bokuto. I’m Bokuto.” He introduced himself hesitantly. 

“Interesting. This is your first time at a bdsm club, isn’t it? Would you like a guide?” The male asked. Bokuto was a bit uncomfortable though he assumed that would be expected since it was his first time in such an… unappealing place. “Yeah, I would appreciate that.” He hesitated, looking back to the line. “Uh, anything in your guide about how to get in faster?” Bokuto asked hesitantly. 

The male nodded and beckoned for Bokuto to follow. “With my help, you’ll get right in.” The male replied, leading Bokuto past the line and up to the front door. A tall brick wall of a man stood there, cold eyes looking down at the two of them before he bowed his head. “Master Kozume.” He greeted the short male. 

“Hello Aone. This is Bokuto. He’s with me so be nice to him.” The male, Kozume, spoke as he gestured over his shoulder to Bokuto. Aone nodded and opened the club door, allowing the two of them in. “Can you really just skip the whole line? Don’t you feel bad?” Bokuto asked, raising his voice to be heard above the music. 

“Course I can. It’s my club. Tell me, Bokuto. Do you have any friends in the genre? Or was it something else that made you come here?” Kozume asked, leading the way to a bar and ordering two shots. He offered one to Bokuto who took it hesitantly and then glanced up at the rest of the club. It was.. a club. The attire was different though. He was used to people wearing skeezy outfits but these guys.. they took it a bit too far. He was pretty sure there was an orgy going on on one end of the dance floor which concerned him but he quickly looked away, downing the shot immediately to try and help his nerves. 

“Yeah, I got two friends. But I’m.. mostly here cause I want to experience it. I want to know what’s so great about all of this kinky stuff.” Bokuto explained, grimacing a bit from the bite of liquor at the back of his throat. “I’m pretty narrow minded when it comes to this and.. I kinda lost one of my friends over it. I’m gonna try it out and if I feel like I was wrong about it, I’m gonna apologize and hope he forgives me.” Bokuto explained. 

Kozume took his shot gracefully almost like it was water, setting the glass down and then offering Bokuto another. He took it without thinking, feeling his lips pucker through the burn. Kozume snorted in amusement before he beckoned for Bokuto to follow him once more. “I understand. I’ll set you up with my best man. He’ll go easy on you. Maybe. He’ll spend more time assessing you so he’ll know how much you can take. You know about safe words, right?” Kozume asked, leading the way up a set of stairs to a long balcony. Bokuto nodded, feeling his stomach churn from the sudden realization that this was happening. He wanted to back down and leave, turn tail and head home but.. he didn’t want to back down. He cherished his friendship with Akaashi too much. He didn’t want to lose him just yet, especially over something so simple. 

“Yes, basically you say them and the action stops, right?” Bokuto asked. Kozume nodded. “Your dom will tell you his safe word and if you feel even slightly uncomfortable, use it. It’s your first time. He’ll talk you down and relax you and from there, you can make the decision on if you want to keep going or not.” He explained, using a key to open one of the many doors. The room was dimly lit by blue lights, the room was cool and inviting and had a small white noise machine playing rainstorm sounds. It smelled like dew and wet grass, a forest after a rainstorm. It seemed to almost call to him so Bokuto listened, stepping into the room slowly and looking around. It was somewhat empty besides the furniture. A large bed laid against the opposite wall from the door, pointed straight. A nightstand on either side with a few bottles of what looked like lotions, oils, and lubes. Two large dressers were on either side, a variety of dildos, vibrators, leashes, and harnesses laid neatly on top. 

Kozume opened one of the dresser drawers, looking around inside of it after closing the door behind him. The sounds of the club seemed to disappear completely. He couldn’t hear any music or people and the steady beat immediately disappeared. “First things first, are you comfortable with blindfolds? They’re important during your first time. You’ll learn to trust your dom more easily and they’re very fun.” Kozume held up a padded leather mask. Bokuto stared at him hesitantly, not knowing if what he was saying was true or not but Kozume was the pro here and he wasn’t. He didn’t even know what dom meant but he was too afraid to ask. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll wear it then.” Bokuto murmured, taking the blindfold curiously and looking it over. “Great. Go ahead and put it on then sit on the bed.” Kozume spoke, turning on his heel and opening the door. He disappeared, shutting it behind him. Bokuto watched him go before he put the blindfold on, tightening it so it blinded him completely. There were foam pads on the inside that went over his eyes, blocking out the light completely so he couldn’t even see through that little crack between his cheek and nose. Bokuto then paused and realized he had to try to find the bed now. He reached out, stretching his arms in the direction he remembered the bed being. He found it, stepping closer as his fingers grazed the duvet and he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. 

A few minutes of sitting in the quiet room, only the sound of rain comforting him, he heard the door open and heard the sound of the club echo through the room. The door clicked closed and then the room fell silent. Bokuto hesitated before he called out. “Hello? Are you my dom?” He asked curiously, listening for anything there was a small crack of thunder from the white noise machine before there was the noise of a throat clearing. 

“Yes, I’ll be your dom for tonight.” A voice with a thick British accent spoke. Bokuto nodded, fiddling with the blanket underneath him. “Erm.. it’s kinda my first time doing something like this so.. you know.. go easy on me.” He spoke softly, feeling rather awkward. 

“Of course, I understand. I can assure you.. you’ll be feeling many things tonight. Regret won’t be one of them. You will address me as Master while you’re in this room. Do you understand?” The stranger spoke. Bokuto winced a bit, not really enjoying the name but oh well, part of the experience right? “Yes… Master..”

“Good boy. There are a few things I should make clear before we start. My first rule, do not remove that blindfold until I tell you to.” The man ordered, voice shifting through the room as he began to walk around it. “Second, while in this room, you belong to me. You are an object. My object. I will treat you as I please and touch you when I wish. That means I will give you no warning before I touch you. If you are uncomfortable with that, then I will give you a warning. Which would you prefer?”

Bokuto thought it over for a moment, listening to the other who seemed to pause, waiting for a response. “I guess.. give me warnings at first. If I seem comfortable then you can stop later on.” Bokuto offered, turning his head to his right when he heard a drawer open. “Noted. Third, you will do as I say, when I say. If you hesitate, I’ll punish you. If you comply, you’ll get a reward. Easy enough?”

“Yes.. Master.” Bokuto spoke softly, staring into the empty blackness that surrounded him. “Good. And lastly, if you ever feel uncomfortable with what is going on, if the pain is too much and you want to stop, say Black Sheep. Remember that cause if you forget them, it’ll be your own fault when I don’t stop. Stop holds little meaning in this world. I will ask you every now and then to repeat the safe word to make sure you remember it. So, Bokuto,” The voice was low and apathetic, lips brushing against his ear making him jump in his seat, face suddenly turning red from the sudden sensation. “What is the safe word?”

“B-Black Sheep..” Bokuto stuttered, thinking his response over quickly before tacking on a weak ‘Sir’ to the end of it, hoping to show the dom he wasn’t a total clueless man. He was but… he didn’t need to act like one. 

“Good boy.” The voice breathed, warm breath tickling his ear and the smell of mint tickled at his nose. The cold temperature in the room already had Bokuto a bit chilly but the sudden warm air had the hairs on his neck and arms start to stand up. “I’m going to touch your neck, Bokuto.” The voice spoke again, the warm breath trailing across his skin before it was met with the warm touch of fingertips ghosting across his flesh. Bokuto tilted his head to the side hesitantly, taking a shaky breath to try and calm himself down from the odd sensations spreading through his body. The fingers trailed lightly at his neck before going up to his ears, touching the cold cartilage gently, ghosting around the outer shell and then heading up into the soft grey hair, running through the locks slowly and pushing them back. 

Bokuto shivered, biting into his lower lip as his head lolled back from the sensation of having his hair played with. It seemed to make the sensations he was feeling before twice as strong, a full shudder going down his back and into his body. He dug his fingers into the sheets and hummed softly. 

“Bokuto… Did that really excite you? Your nipples are so hard, I can see them through your shirt. Im going to touch you there too.” The voice teased, a second hand coming up to cup at his pectoral. Bokuto gasped softly in surprise, eyes suddenly wide beneath the blindfold as the large hand squeezed lightly at his chest, a thumb rolling over his nipple playfully. “Won’t you be a good boy, Bokuto, and take your shirt off for me?” 

Bokuto paused, hesitating slightly as he thought it over. He was about to get naked for a total stranger. Usually he didn’t mind that, he did it all the time at the gym, but knowing that this person was going to be doing sexual things to him kinda.. turned him on a bit in an odd way. Oh god, maybe he really was a werido after all…

A sharp smack against his lower back had Bokuto gasping and stiffening up, hands reaching behind him to clamp down on the stinging skin. “I gave you a chance to be good, Bokuto. Don’t be naughty and do as Master tells you.” The dom murmured lowly, a sharp edge to his voice. He sounded scary and deadly leaving Bokuto shaking and it wasn’t from the pain. He moved quickly this time, reaching around front and grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head to free himself from it. 

“I’m going to touch your chest, Puppy.” Master spoke softly, warm hands appearing on his chest just as he was told they would. Bokuto flinched lightly, leaning back a bit as fingers pinched at his nipples and tugged gently, the bed shifting as the dom followed. “Be still. You’re doing such a good job for me. I’m proud of you, Puppy. You seem so well trained.” The dom whispered softly, voice right next to his ear. Bokuto shuddered, whimpering softly from the praise. It was almost like the words were sinking into his skin, heating him up front the inside out. 

“I-I am?” 

“Yes, Puppy. Such a good boy. Unless.. you aren’t a good boy?” 

Bokuto flinched, the feeling of guilt immediately climbing up from the pits of his stomach up to his chest and throat, suffocating him. The dom seemed to notice. “Oh, so you are a bad boy? What did you do, Puppy? What’s making you shake so bad?” Master’s voice was calm and soothing, almost a bit affectionate like he was ready to comfort Bokuto which he appreciated. He… almost reminded him a bit of Akaashi. That only made the guilt worse. 

“I hurt him. I hurt him so bad.” Bokuto whispered, surprised his voice was even coming out. Master hummed gently. “Did you mean to do it?” He asked, fingers returning to Bokutos hair, combing gently. It didn’t have the same calming effect from earlier. It made him feel sick. “Yes, I did. I regret it.”

The fingers suddenly tightened in his hair and gave a harsh yank. Bokuto cried out and whimpered, hands reaching out blindly for some sort of purchase on the dom. “Put your hands, back on the bed, Bitch.” The doms voice was nothing but a firm warning. It was ten times scarier then before, hard and cold like ice and sharp like a razor, deep like the sea. 

Bokuto fell limp in compliance, shaking fearfully where he sat. He had completely forgotten about there being a safe word. He felt like he was at the mercy of him. Of his Master. 

“You hurt your friend purposefully, and for what? Your own ego? Was that it?” Master whispered lowly, relaxing his grip on Bokutos hair. The bed shifted, not a creak to be heard as he got off the bed. “A bitchy puppy like you deserves to be punished. And I will punish you. But..” Bokuto flinched at the last word, fingers plucking nervously at the duvet beneath him. “What is the safe word?”

It took a moment for Bokuto to remember what he was talking about, but the answer quickly came. “Black sheep, sir..” He replied quickly. “Good Puppy, you did remember. And since you haven’t used it yet, I’m assuming you don’t need to. That’s also good. Now, for your punishment.. stand up, Puppy. Take off your pants and your underwear.” 

Bokuto stood immediately to comply, a bit scared to hesitate after what happened with his shirt but as he was pushing his pants down, a sudden thought came to him. “W-wait wait, time out. You’re not going to cut my dick off, right?”

“Of course not. That’s horrid and not something I myself am into. I’m assuming you’re also not into that since you’re such a noob.” Master scoffed, watching Bokuto continue to undress himself before he was standing at the foot of the bed, completely bare. 

“I’m having you do this so I can give you your punishment. You’ll be spanked. Fifteen times. I will not stop until you are properly punished. There is no negotiating and there is no mercy. The only way for me to stop is if you use the safe word, understood?” Master spoke. He suddenly sounded very close, felt very close, breath dancing lightly at Bokutos chin. 

“Y-yes Master.” Bokuto assured. Immediately he felt hands on his hips. He was spun around and yanked forward, a surprised Yelp leaving him as he fell onto a lap. From the way he was positioned, he was straddling the masters lap on the bed, dick pressed against the masters stomach with his hands on his shoulders. Master had his hands on Bokutos hips, holding him gently. “I’m going to begin with calming you down. Soft words and touches, relax you until you are content and steady. Alright?” The voice whispered against his ear, guiding Bokuto forward as he rested his chin on the mans shoulder, relaxing into his touch. 

It wasn’t immediately soothing, it felt awkward at first. Masters large warm hands trailing up and down his back, squeezing lightly at his hips and cupping his asscheeks almost appreciatively. His voice stayed in his ear, whispering softly and calling him such a obiedient puppy. Bokuto couldn’t remember when he started calling him that but he liked it. Liked the way it sounded coming from the other. He soon became a puddle in the others lap, completely forgetting what he was supposed to be doing or why he was there. He felt content. 

“Alright, Puppy. It’s time to begin. You have to keep track for me, alright? Count for me.” The voice murmured. Bokuto opened his eyes, greeted by darkness. He could feel the large hand rub soothing circles onto his back end, pulling back only for a moment before delivering a harsh smack. Bokuto choked on his tongue, fingers digging into his masters shoulders as he whimpered from the pain. He wasn’t worried about the spankings at first. Hadn’t had one since he was little and always thought they only hurt just cause he was a kid. 

This was sharp, and hot, and painful. His butt was warm and stung from the pain and he didn’t want another one yet he couldn’t force himself to pull away. “Count Bokuto.” The master chided, squeezing at the opposite cheek gently. “If you don’t count, I won’t know what number were on and I’ll just keep spanking you.” He warned. 

“N-no.. One..” Bokuto whimpered, face buried into the crook of his neck as he shook. He didn’t shake from the pain though. Could it have been fear?

“Good Puppy. Come on, let’s continue.” The man brought his hand back down, waiting a second for Bokuto to grit out a two before he continued. At six, Bokuto was a sobbing mess. He felt ashamed with himself. Disgusted. He was hard and it hurt and his ass stung and felt bruised. 

“Bokuto, what is the safe word?” Master asked softly, voice tickling against his ear. Bokuto sniffled, shaking in the other mans lap. “D-don’t stop.. please..” Bokuto sobbed, tightening his grip on the others shoulders, feeling his nails dig into flesh beneath the mans shirt. Another harsh clap to his ass had him jerking forward in the mans lap. 

“AKAASHI!” He cried, feeling tears wet the blindfold as he hung his head, trying to hide in the mans shoulder. The other froze, probably waiting for Bokuto. He sniffled softly and hiccuped. “S-seven..” He whimpered weakly, still not getting a response. “Master.. please.. punish me. I h-hurt him.. I hurt A-Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice was raw and it wobbled painfully. 

“Hush, Puppy. I hear you. Quiet now. I’ll give you what you need, just still yourself.” The mans soothing words filled his head like water, pulling his conscience under like a wave. Bokuto relaxed in his arms, whimpering quietly like a pained puppy. He was starting to lose it. He didn’t like how.. out of control he felt. A sharp smack to his ass had him tensing up and crying out, a soft cry for Akaashi left his lips. It wasn’t screamed like the first time. It was weaker, more personal and pleading. “..eight.” Bokuto added after a few seconds of catching his breath. 

Each strike thereafter was punctuated with a harsh sob and Akaashi’s name, a sort of reminder as to why he was being punished. He hurt Akaashi. He hurt him for his own pride. He was being punished for it now. He couldn’t make it stop, not that he wanted to. He needed it. Needed all fifteen of these strikes. He- he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he stopped it. This was the pain Akaashi was feeling. He couldn’t back out. He had to.. had to.. had to-

“Puppy, what number was that?” Master’s voice spoke, grounding Bokuto as he clung to the mans chest, blindfold soaked through with tears and it was making a wet spot on the mans shoulder though that was also being helped by the amount of drool. 

“F-Fifteen.. sir..” Bokuto whispered, taking ragged breath after ragged breath. He felt empty yet at the same time, a heavy weight had finally left him. He felt light. Tired. He… he was so tired. 

“Yes Puppy. You counted all the way up to fifteen and took your punishment so well. Are you feeling alright, my little Bokuto?” Master’s voice was warm and prideful. A soft click filled the room having Bokuto twitch lightly where he laid, on the verge of passing out. “It’s alright, it’s just some skin cream. It’s for your rear. It’ll help ease the pain and make you feel better. I’ll put some on now, so you’ll feel something cold.” Master soothed, hand resting against Bokutos stinging asscheek gently causing the other to jerk his hips when he felt the sudden cold. Master worked it into the angry skin, massaging the plump skin gently and looking it over from Bokutos shoulder. 

“I’ll give you a little bottle to take home with you, Puppy. Make sure to apply it after you shower and at least two other times throughout the day. It’ll help speed up the healing and prevent infection. I will admit, I did break the skin a tad bit. I’m sorry, Puppy.” Master’s voice felt almost like ice against Bokutos overheated body. He was wet with multiple body fluids. Tears, sweat, drool. He was beginning to realize that.. he felt wet somewhere else. 

“Okay.. did.. did I just cum while being spanked?” He asked incredulously, about to reach up and pull his blindfold off but he tended and dropped his hand, remembering the first rule. “Yes, you did. It’s alright, it happens sometimes so don’t worry about it.” Master assured, pushing Bokuto back a bit yet still holding him close. “Bokuto, may I kiss you?” Master asked softly. 

Bokuto thought it over for a second, about to deny him cause that was kinda gay and gross and they didn’t know eachother like, at all, but then he realized that he just came in this guys lap. The least he could do was give him a kiss. Bokuto nodded, feeling those large hands rest on his shoulders and guide him forward. Soft lips brushed against his own, warm and sweet. They tasted like mint but also had the faint taste of liquor on them, something sweet and fruity. Akaashi liked fruity drinks.. why was he thinking about that now??

Bokuto moved his own lips slowly in sync with Masters, mouth opening only slightly as a moan escaped his throat yet it was silenced by a tongue. Bokuto couldn’t believe he was actually living today. Today was filled with so many firsts. He was making out with a guy who professionally did bdsm for a living. A guy who just bdsm’ed him into cumming in his lap. He was moaning over a simple kiss. Master wasn’t even touching him sexually. Just had his hands rested limply on his shoulders. 

The tongue disappeared way too quickly, Bokuto leaning forward to follow it with a desperate moan but a hand gripped his face tightly, stopping him. Bokuto whimpered, shaking like a leaf once more. “M-Master, please I-“

“Shh, relax puppy. Don’t worry. I’m right here. I need you to relax, so calm down and be good. If you do, I’ll give you another kiss.” Master’s voice whispered lightly against his lips, almost taunting him without even touching him. Bokuto nodded slowly, relaxing where he was and leaning back a bit into a comfortable position. 

“Yes, Master.” Bokuto replied eagerly, almost like he’s been saying it for years. It’s become natural for him in that short amount of time that he’s been here. He actually didn’t know what time it was. 

“Good job, Bokuto.” That.. what was Akaashi’s voice. 

Bokuto tensed up, body filling with shame before it filled with guilt and finally pain. “A-Akaashi..” he whimpered. 

Master paused and his voice came out worried. “Bokuto? What’s wrong?” His voice sounded like it usually did. That one sentence.. he was going crazy. He heard Akaashi. He knew his friends voice and that was it- he.. the guilt was too much. It didn’t help. He get so horrible. “T-that was.. I heard A-Akaashi.” Bokuto whispered, feeling his eyes fill up with tears once more. He couldn’t get away from it. How much did he cry today?

“Puppy, listen to my voice. Listen to your master and everything will be alright.” The doms voice filled his ears, sloshing around in his empty head and filling it with assurance yet it was just replaced with doubt. “N-No it won’t! You- I can’t listen to you! I have- I have to-“

“Bokuto. Sit still and listen.” Master’s voice was firm yet gentle. It was grounding. Warm and sweet. Bokuto flinched just from the power behind it and lowered his head, sniffling softly. “Bokuto. Keep your eyes closed. I’m going to take the blindfold off of you, alright?” Masters voice was softer. It sounded worried and gentle. Bokuto nodded, shutting his eyes slowly and feeling those long fingers comb through his hair until they got to the back of the blindfold, undoing the straps and pulling it off. Soft hands cupped his face, wiping away tears and drool. Bokuto sniffled, leaning into the warm hands quietly and feeling more tears well up behind his eyelids, leaking out and falling into his lap. 

His eyes stayed closed. 

“I took away your pain. I punished you and turned your guilt into neutrality. But now it’s your turn. I gave you the courage. Go to your friend and apologize. That’s the only thing you can do.” Masters voice was warm, soothing music to Bokutos aching head. He nodded slowly, reaching his hand up slowly and touching one of the ones cradling his face, shaking softly. “Thank you.. I’ll see him tonight.. wait.. tomorrow.. he’s at work right now..” Bokuto smiled softly, just thinking about Akaashi. “He works as a bartender at this night club near the gym I go to.. he’s so cool.” Bokuto whispered, feeling the soft brush of skin against his cheek, swiping away yet another tear. 

“He sounds really cool. He must be for you to be crying like this.” Master teased softly, soft lips coming to make contact against his face. A soft kiss to his cheek and another, a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re the best Puppy, Bokuto. But it’s time for you to leave. Keep your eyes closed. I’m going to clean you up and then I’ll leave the room. Once I’m gone, you can open your eyes and get dressed. Go home, take a shower, and eat something, you’re getting thin. Drink at least two bottles of water too. You lost enough fluid from this.”

Bokuto nodded, listening to the instructions carefully before he paused, suddenly thinking about something. He hesitated, wondering if he should even ask such a stupid question though it was too late, Master noticed. “What is it, Puppy?” 

Bokuto opened his mouth to respond but then he closed it and looked away. He couldn’t see the dom but he could feel those intense eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable. “I-it’s nothing important.” He assured. 

“Bokuto.” Master spoke expectantly. It was a single word, his name, but it somehow held enough command in it for Bokuto to flinch and respond truthfully. “I… wanted to know how I could meet you again..” He mumbled quietly. 

“Ah, that’s an easy question. Just call the club. Master Kozume will pick up and let him know you would like to schedule with me. He’ll know who you mean once you tell him your name. He remembers things like that.” Master spoke soothingly, leaning away a bit and straightening up. “I have some wet wipes to help clean you up with. They’ll be a bit cold so hold on.” 

Bokuto didn’t open his eyes once. Not during the cleaning or during the kiss he was promised for being good. He didn’t even open them when master asked him to repeat his to do list for when he got home. He didn’t open them even after he heard the door click shut. He stayed where he sat for a bit, quietly listening to the rain that surrounded him. He could feel it echo inside of him. He felt truly empty and it… it felt good. 

Bokuto cracked his eyes open slowly, the soft blue light in the room help harsh against his eyes and he rubbed them weakly, blinking before he looked around. His clothes were folded next to him neatly, probably done so by master and a bottle of ointment sat on top of it. Probably the skin cream master told him about. Bokuto looked up slowly and then he looked around the room, feeling almost scared to leave. He didn’t want to go back out into the loud club. He didn’t want to walk past all of those people. He wanted to stay here and wait for master to return..

Bokuto stood up, knees feeling weak and ass feeling numb and pained. He turned slowly, hobbling a bit before he got dressed, pulling his phone out and checking the time. He paused in disbelief before doing a double take. He had been here for three hours…

Bokuto cursed softly and grabbed the rest of his stuff, hobbling out of the room. His jeans rubbed against his ass and it hurt like hell. He really hoped he could make it home like this. He didn’t think he would be able to sit in a cab either. He blamed Master. Actually, he blamed Akaashi. How dare he be into something so painful. It was too inconvenient. 

Bokuto didn’t actually hate him. He… he couldn’t hate his best friend. Not ever. Even if he was some kind of serial killer, Bokuto didn’t think he would be able to find it in himself to hate him. Not even strongly dislike him. Akaashi was always there for him and he didn’t deserve any anger, especially from Bokuto who relied on him too much. 

The walk home was a bitch. He wasn’t really looking forward to walking to Akaashi’s house the next day but he had to. Had to apologize and beg him for forgiveness. Getting inside his house, the first thing he did was drop his pants and underwear, hesitantly resting a hand on his affected cheek and whining from the heat it gave off into his palm. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and carrying it to the bathroom with him, sipping on it quietly. He took a cold shower, applied the ointment, and ordered some take out from the closest restaurant. He had already finished his first bottle of water, standing in his bathroom with his back to the mirror as he looked at his butt. 

It was red. Like… red. Angry red. It was darker in a few places, like master said, having broke the skin. It was going to bruise too. He could tell just by looking at it. As annoyed as he felt, he was overcome with a sense of pride. That.. that was a little weird. Was that normal?

Bokuto picked up his phone and dialed the only person he could think of at this moment. The phone rang a few times which was very unusual for his friend but eventually, the call went through. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou’s phone, Master Kozume speaking.”

Word count: 5800


End file.
